


Stripped

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Shameless Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray lives with two strippers who works at RT Gentleman’s Club, he doesn’t mind. He enjoys working at Game Stop but, when he visits his best friends their boss and owner of the club, Ryan makes an impression and an offer to Ray, he tosses it aside until desperate times call for desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roommates

Ray can hear it next door no matter how many pillows his piles over his ears, he can still hear Gavin and his boss, Ryan fucking in the next room. Ray doesn’t know if this is part of Gavin’s job but, if it is Gavin’s really enjoying it. This is common for Gavin to do every night when he comes home in the early hours of the morning.  
With another yell coming from the room Ray let’s out an annoyed groan, the sound of the bed hitting against the wall, probably making more holes in the green wall then there already were.  
Ray doesn’t know the last time he had a good night sleep without the moaning, the groaning and the sound of the cheap bed creaking, he wonders if that bed would ever break and why Gavin has such a cheap bed, they all live in a pretty nice place but, Ray counters that thought because he knows that it’ll just break within a week.  
It wasn’t just Gavin and Ryan, it was Michael and Geoff, and luckily for Ray his room was sandwiched in between thiers.  
Gavin and Michael are strippers, working at the RT Gentleman's Club and to be honest Ray doesn’t give a shit. He doesn’t make fun of them, the cash that those horny men and women give his two friends for dancing is the reason why they can make rent and even move into a nicer place because Ray’s job at Gamestop isn’t paying off, actually it’s the oppisite.  
It does make him a bit uncomfortable when Gavin talks about a man in a business suit who slips a couple of bills to Ryan in order to bring Gavin to his penthouse suite for the night, which Ray quickly learned is highly not allowed or when Michael walks out of his room the next morning with scratches all over the place and what ever part isn’t scratched up is covered in hickies, dark hickies. This made the virgin, non-stripper Ray feel a bit uncomfortable because Gavin and Michael can agree Ray has a normal job, no risk, no skin, but really low pay.  
Ray let’s out a sigh of relief when Gavin quiets down and the bed settles, he can hear muffled talking followed by the door of Gavin’s room opening and footsteps coming out, guess Ryan isn’t staying the night.  
Sometimes Geoff does, sometimes Ray will go to the kitchen and find Michael’s tattooed lover sitting on the couch, drinking and reading the paper, he was surprised that Geoff’s liver hasn’t given out yet but, other than that he talks to Ray and even offers to make him coffee. Ryan doesn’t stay, Ray hasn't even seen what this boss looks like, he leaves as soon as he’s done with Gavin. Gavin did bring someone else home once, he was drunk and dressed like a professional, he had good money. That was the time that both him and Michael were afraid that Gavin was blurring the lines of being a stripper and a prostitute because he was coming home with more money and not coming home, Ray can only guess it had to do with the man in the suit but, lately Gavin’s been strictly with Ryan except for the couple of odd nights where no one sees Gavin till the next morning but, he leaves a voicemail saying that he’s out with that man and that he is safe. Ray feels bad for not getting the name of the other guy Gavin’s fucking but, he doesn’t really see him ever. Out of the three of them, gavin takes the most risks, Michael says it must be his “European blood” but, Ray just thinks that this man is the highest bidder or the only bidder and Ryan is his boss. Like before, Ray doesn’t mind what his friends do, all he wants to do is make sure that they are alright and their lives don’t get ruined by some kind of STI, and for the most part that’s worked out for all three of them.  
With the sound of the front door closing with a ‘thud’, Ray finally takes the pillows off of his head and looks at the time, 4:08 in the morning. He has to get up in two hours, this makes him lie on his back and sigh, thinking about the last time he had a good night’s rest. It seems that any kind of rest for him is short lived and often dreamless, he’s often stressed about his unfilling job.  
When Ray gets up neither Gavin or Michael gets up as well, they don’t have to get ready to go to school until noon and they don’t have to be at the club until five at night because the club doesn’t open it’s doors until seven. They usually go early for “practice” and Ray assumes that it’s how to elaborately dance on a pole and give lap dances, Ray sometimes jokes about how Michael and gavin give lap dances to each other and Michael rebuttals with “At least I get more action than you ever will.” Which makes both men laugh but, then again Michael was right.  
Ray opens the door of the off white, kind of dirty fridge, pulling out orange juice, checking the expiry date, thankful for it not being expired before putting it on the teal colored counter then makes a mental note to do something fulfilling and clean up the grim and dropped food that has resonated in there. He grabs a bagel, in the bang on the counter and cuts it before putting it in the toast over attached to the cupboards over the counter.  
They live in a small place but, it works. It’s better than the old place they lived in before Michael started stripping and Gavin moved in, they lived in a bad side of town with no sign of trees or grass other than weed that was sold or the dandelions that would grow in between cracks but the dandelions wouldn’t last too long either, surprisingly the marijuana lasted longer than any type of flowers or other weeds.  
As he waits for his bagel to toast, he goes back to his room, passing Gavin’s room once more, now noticing that the door is open and Gavin lays awake.  
“Um, Gavvers. Are you awake?” Ray asks, stepping closer to the entrance of the room.  
The room is dark except for the light streaming through from the main hall, so Ray can make out the Brit lying in bed along with a few details.  
“Oh hey, Ray.” Gavin says, yawning as he props up onto his elbows. His hair sticking up in all directions, his chest bare from what happened only a few hours ago and Ray can see some scratch marks on his chest.  
Ray rests his arm on the doorframe and asks “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m alright.” Gavin replies, giving a grin.  
Ray nods and asks “Want a bagel?”  
“I’m fine, thanks.” Gavin responds, shooing Ray away.  
Ray nods and moves away from the door frame, as he’s about to leave Gavin asks “Can you close my door?” Ray nods and closes it before going back to his room.  
He strips out of his hole-y t-shirt that has no elastic in the collar and has different kinds of stains on it that Ray is pretty sure he should’ve tried to get out sooner and sweatpants and dressed in a grey button up shirt and jeans, slipping on his badge around his neck, letting the plastic covering hit his chest. He sits on his bed to put on clean socks before leaving his room once more.  
He isn’t too excited about work, sometimes on mornings like these he envies Michael and Gavin because they don’t have to get up till the afternoon and even though they have to stay up till around one in the morning at least they make a lot of money out of dancing for both men and women.  
He walks back to the small kitchen and takes his bagel out before slathering with cream cheese, he walks to the couch and sits down on it, turning on the television. Ray doesn’t go to school and works full time till the start of the next year, he had to drop out for a while because he couldn’t afford the classes anymore. He was supposed to be working full time but the last six months his hours and getting shorter and shorter to the point where he is now a part time worker, spending most of his free time playing video games because he can’t work and he isn’t able to go back to school yet.  
He checks the time when he finishes eating, seeing that he should get going soon because he has to open the store. Throwing his plate into the sink and putting his shoes on he’s ready for another long and boring day.  
He was right, his whole day was filled with nothing; the store was empty all morning because no one goes to Gamestop on a Monday morning. At one point the manager left, leaving Ray in charge of stocking the shelves, the most amount of customers he got during his shift was four, half of which didn’t even buy anything and the other two were together and started to kiss near the Wii games which made Ray want to puke at the cash but, he’d probably have to pay for a new cash register and that’ll cost him about two paychecks at the least.  
Now he finds himself on the couch in the apartment, watching Michael play video games. Michael had his classes already and Gavin was currently at his.  
Ray lets out a sigh for what seems like the hundredth time and Michael pauses the game and asks “What is it?”  
“I’m bored.” Ray responds, looking to the redhead.  
“How come?” Michael asks.  
Ray puts his hands behind his head and replies “I did nothing at work, and I’m probably not going to do anything tonight.”  
“Want to stop by the club, have some drinks?” Michael suggests, unpausing the game and continue to play through the level.  
“And watch you strip? Also I don’t drink.” Ray asks, arching an eyebrow.  
“It’s a nice place to be honest, it’s not like the one down the street. A lot of money flows through there.”  
“I know, it’s the only way we have this place. Thanks to you and Gavin.” Ray points out.  
“Speaking of Gavin, he’s supposed to be here five minutes ago.” Michael comments, looking at the time on the start screen of his Xbox.  
Michael is protective of Gavin, he’s fearful that the Brit is going to get caught up in something because being basically Ryan’s fuck toy has it’s problems, mostly because Ryan has more friends than enemies even though his place of business is filled with high class people. That doesn’t mean that people lower down don’t want a piece of him. Michael got into stripping after his girlfriend broke up with him and he met Geoff, Ray can agree that the way Michael’s former girlfriend dumped him was in one of the nicests ways possible, after the break up she made him a kit to hopefully help him, Ray got most of it which made him very happy. He was weary of Michael starting to strip but, after meeting Geoff a few times he felt a bit better about it, the older man was nice and protective of Michael as Michael is protective of Gavin. A couple of months later Ryan found Gavin, deep in trouble with a gang that’s in the area, in massive underground gambling debt, the younger man was worth more dead than alive so Ryan took a gamble, he gave Gavin a place to work with the promise of safety from the gangs. Through working at the club Gavin met Michael and Gavin started to live with Michael and Ray, moving out from the backstage of the club, where he slept behind the curtain and would have to move all of his stuff out back behind the dumpers or in Ryan’s office.  
Soon enough the Brit enters the apartment, his knapsack in hand, humming a tune as he pulls they key out of the lock of the door.  
“Hey Gav, Ray’s coming with us tonight.” Michael announces.  
Ray gives Michael a look, a mix of anger and confusion then points out “I didn’t agree to that.”  
“Now you have.” Michael chuckles, slapping Ray on the back.  
Ray flips Michael off before Gavin chirps happily “I’m so glad that you’re coming with us tonight, you’ve never came to the club.”  
“No I haven’t.” Ray agrees.  
Gavin slips off his shoes and goes over to Ray, the Puerto Rican notices bruising marks on the Brit’s neck, sign of what happened last night.  
“I’m glad you’re coming tonight, Ray. Maybe you're one step closer to quitting that bloody job at Gamestop and taking a chance on what we do.” Gavin chuckles.  
Ray was not going to enjoy tonight


	2. Bright Lights

A few hours later, Ray walks with Michael and Gavin a few blocks in the darkness until they approach a light up two story building, with a burnt out logo of what looked to be a rooster but, underneath it is the words “RT Gentlemen's Club” in neon lights, with lights surrounding it and the building. The building itself sat on a corner of an otherwise quiet street.  
When they get closer to the building Gavin runs ahead to a large post on the side of the building, happily looking towards it, Ray soons sees it and sees it’s Gavin himself on it. Shirtless with super short shorts with the Union Jack printed on them, he’s also wearing a top hat a cuffs that you would normally find on a dress shirt, around Gavin’s wrists.  
“Well Ryan finally put up the posters, oh shit that means mine are up.” Michael groans.  
“I told you Ry bread would do a good job.” Gavin chirps.  
Michael walks over to a couple of posters down to see Michael, wearing a sleeveless hoodie with a bear ears on the hood along with yellow short shorts.  
“Is that fucking Banjo?” Ray asks, looking to Michael.  
Michael looks to him and replies “Yes, most of the women in the club don’t know what it is and as long as it’s on the floor by the time the song is done and I have at least a hundred and thirty bucks in my waistband, I don’t care either.”  
“This isn’t really helping me want to be here.” Ray points out.  
Michael punches him in the arm and they make their way back to Gavin.  
As they pass by some more posters, Ray notices one that catches his eye. An older man wearing short shorts, that look to be made of the same fabric as business pants with a button up shirt that’s rolled up to his elbows and is completely unbuttoned.  
“What are you looking at?” Michael asks.  
Ray continues to look at poster and Michael looks at it then starts to laugh.  
“What’s so funny?” Ray asks, looking to Michael.  
“You have your eyes on Joel? Jeez that guy is like forty or some shit.” Michael chuckles.  
Ray flips Michael off and says “Bullshit.”  
“I work with the guy, I should know. Good for you because he’s working tonight.” Michael chuckles, throwing an arm over Ray’s shoulders.  
“But Michael, he works every night.” Gavin points out.  
Michael looks to Gavin and gives him a look to show that he knows and that he didn’t want Ray to know that.  
The three walk into club, pushing past the black doors. Inside the first room they are in is a coat check but Gavin and Michael wave to the guy behind it and Gavin chirps “Hey Jordan.”  
The second room is massive, couches and booths past the two steps that lead down to where the stage is located as well. The stage narrows as it gets closer to the steps, dividing the lower part of the room in half.  
Ray follows Gavin and Michael past the bar to the back doors on the far side with the sign “Dancers Only”.  
When they reach it Michael says “We can’t take you this far, I guess you’ll see us on stage. Go home whenever, just text me when you get through the door.”  
Ray nods and Michael and Gavin slip through the set of doors, leaving Ray in the club. When he turns around and notices another door covered with velvet and the sign says “Occupied, Dance in Progress.”  
When Ray turns his head to the direction he went to get here he sees a man in front of him.  
The man has a moustache that matches his dark hair in colour, tattoos that line his arms that are crossed neatly across his chest, and Ray recognizes who it is.  
“Hey, Geoff.” Ray says over the now thumping music.  
“Ray, right? Mikey’s roommate.” Geoff asks, relaxing his arms.  
Ray nods and Geoff comments “Good, I have to make sure no one is getting into the back room, I thought you were trying to get in. Did Michael and Gavin drag you here?”  
Ray nods again and Geoff says “Alright, want me to bring you to the bar.”  
“I don’t drink though.” Ray replies, shrugging.  
“We’ll get you some water.” Geoff assures, patting Ray’s shoulder.  
Geoff leads him to the bar where he finds the two bartenders talking and cleaning glasses.  
“Kerry, Miles. This Ray, don’t spike his drinks, he doesn’t like to drink.” Geoff explains to the bartenders, his hands on Ray’s shoulder.  
The two men nod and continue to clean glasses till they shine.  
“So, Ray what do you want to drink? I’m Miles by the way.” Miles asks, grinning.  
Ray shrugs and replies “What do you have?”  
“Water, Coke, water with lemon in it but, I can’t promise those lemons have touched tequila.” Miles responds.  
Kerry pipes up setting a glass down “We use the same lemons for both.”  
“Why did Geoff have to tell you guys not to slip me alcohol?” Ray asks.  
“Ryan says the more people drink the more they tip.” Miles chuckles “Unless someone says something we slip drinks, but when they get to a point we give them water.”  
“Just enough to be a little generous.” Kerry pipes up.  
They continue to talk until more people show up and the bar starts buzzing with life, Ray stay comfortable in his seat, drinking away on his Coke.  
The lights lower all around but, only the lights on stage light up, the music that was thumping through speakers on the halls now dead, a man wearing a formal attire; long sleeve dress shirt, tie and black pants comes on stage. The man has piercing blue eyes and short, kept blonde hair.   
He has a microphone in hand and starts to speak into it “Hello, welcome tonight. I am Ryan the owner of this fine establishment. For the regulars you are used to this introduction but, for all the new people here remember not to touch the dancers, or grab them. It’s not allowed and it could harm them.” Ryan explains.  
Ray has his eyes locked onto Ryan, the man who brings Gavin home every night when Gavin’s not with the other guy.  
Ryan continues to talk but, Ray doesn’t listen. He’s trying to figure out what Gavin sees in this guy, he can understand the apprentice part, he is a looker but, this guy doesn’t scream Gavin’s type. Ray can only assume its what’s underneath this business persona.   
Ray snaps back to reality when Ryan says “A final note, Chris is out tonight. Have a nice night.”  
A few people sound disappointed as Ryan walks off stage, Ray assuming that this “Chris” guy must be a fan favorite.  
After a few more minutes the music starts up again, a mix of electronic and dubstep. The spotlight shines on Michael, dressed in basic short shorts with camo print on it and a white tank top. A second spotlight reveals Gavin in the same attire, this goes the same for two more guys, all dressed the same.   
They start to dance, keeping in time to the music, going from dubstep to a remix of an electronic song with army chants.   
The people in the booth and couches hollar and cheer, Ray realizing that this wasn’t just dressing in stupid outfits and stripping, this took real dedication and effort. This realization is soon diminished when they start to strip, and go down the catwalk on the stage, Gavin going first, dancing on the pole near the end of it.  
Ray then realizing that it’s dancing mixed with stripping in front of total strangers.  
Once stripped down to nothing but boxers that look strikingly similar to the shorts he was wearing a few moments ago.  
When all the men finish stripping the music dies down and with underwear full of bills they bow and walk off stage, behind the red curtain.  
Ray mindlessly watches a few more men dance, two solo and another with two men, getting touchy with each other, doing body shots off each other, that act makes Ray bite his lip and feel something stirring inside him but, he tries to play it off as if he doesn’t care but, the idea of someone doing body shots off of him slightly turns him on even though he hates alcohol.  
Ray knows he can leave anytime, the apartment they live at is a short walk away but, he’s waiting. Not waiting for all the acts to finish but, looking for the man he saw on the poster, the one who looked like business man.  
Ray through one of the acts finds himself in the closets and most empty booth near the steps. He doesn’t realize he is sitting with someone until they say “Excuse me.”  
Ray looks over to see a man in a suit, looking at him for a few more minutes Ray recognizes him.  
“You’re that guy.” Ray gasps.  
“Yes and?” He asks.  
Ray mentally hits himself as he adds more detail “The guy Gavin brought home that one night, you got a little wasted.”   
The man seems to relax and ask “You know Gavin?”  
Ray nods and replies “Yeah, him and I are roommates.”  
‘Well, I guess we haven’t had a proper introduction I guess. I’m Burnie Burns.” He introduces, holding out his hand for Ray to shake.  
“You’re name is really, Burnie?” Ray asks as he shakes Burnie’s hand.  
‘It’s not, all my business cards say my real, legal name which is Michael but, Burnie is what I use at this place so no one can track me and give me a hard time and it helps because there are a lot of Michael’s out there.” Burnie explains.  
“Why are you telling me this?” Ray asks, arching an eyebrow.  
Burnie looks to the stage where Gavin is doing a single act before looking to Ray and replying “Because of that kid over there, I take him home and make love to him and he talks about you and your friend Michael a lot. I trust you because of that Brit over there.” Burnie explains then asks “Do you want a drink?”  
“I don’t drink.” Ray replies.  
“It’s okay, when I’m at the place I don't either, I like to be sober when I bargain a price with Ryan over Gavin. Water then?” Burnie explains as he gets up.  
Ray knows he shouldn’t trust this man but, he seems fairly nice and he doesn’t necessarily have to drink it.  
“Sure.” He replies, going to hand Burnie money.  
“Don’t worry, kid. It’s on me.”Burnie replies quickly, putting his hand out to stop Ray from taking his wallet out.  
Thankfully for most of the night his drinks have been free and has been paying them through shitty jokes and stories.  
Burnie starts to walk away, and Ray as he watches Gavin dance and moves his hips in ways he’s never seen his best friend do before, he notices the scratch marks on his body are long gone and Ray assumes that someone must’ve applied a lot of makeup on the Brit’s body to cover it up. Ray senses that Burnie is an okay guy and how he doesn’t demean Gavin, which makes Ray glad that he’s sleeping with this guy and not anyone else but, then again Ray would want gavin to sleep with someone not because their boss is selling them out.  
After Gavin finishes his dance, collecting the equivalent to this month’s rent in the waistband of his thong. When Gavin leaves the stage, the man that Michael calls Joel comes up and by this time Burnie comes back with two glasses of water.  
Joel goes up on stage, takes a deep breath before the song starts, wearing a black tie, fake glasses and black shorts. He starts to dance, slowly taking off the tie as he sways his hips to the song as he approaches the catwalk. When he gets the tie off, he gets off the stage and makes his way to Ray, a smirk on his face and tie in hand. Ray feels everything slow down, his throat becomes dry as Joel gets closer. Before he knows it the silk tie is around Ray’s neck and Joel’s face is close to his.  
“Oh, hi.” Ray says, his face growing bright red.  
“Hey.” Joel replies, winking at Ray.  
He dances on Ray, trying not to put all of his weight on the younger male. Joel grinds against Ray, putting the tie around his neck he can pull the Puerto Rican closer to him.  
Joel places a small, quick kiss on Ray’s cheek before pulling away and moving his hips in front of Ray’s face. Ray quickly digs into his pocket,and carefully places a crumpled five dollar bill in Joel’s short shorts, which misses and falls to the floor.  
Joel notices the ghost of a hand along his back and turns around to face a red faced Ray once more, his eyes travel to the floor and notice the five dollar bill. Joel steps back, so when he bends over his ass is in Ray’s face.  
“H...H..Holy fuck.” Ray sutters, his face flushed.  
Joel stands back up and winks at Ray before going back to the stage to finish his dance, leaving Ray with an open mouth, red face, and his heart hammering in his chest. That less than thirty second lap dance was worth five dollars.  
“You alright, kid?” Burnie asks, capturing Burnie’s attention.  
Ray looks over and dumbly nods.  
“You’re all red, kid. You like him?” Burnie asks, chuckling.  
Ray gives a sheepish smile and shrugs.  
“He is a looker but, you’re friend is the one for me.” Burnie replies before taking a sip from his water.  
A few more dances go by, Ray talking to Burnie, finding out more about the business man. He works in the financial district of town, a wealthy man with a penthouse suite, and most surprising of all, he loves Gavin.   
Ray would find this one sided and only based on looks but he remembers Gavin talking about this man and Ray half paying attention, Gavin feels the same way from what Ray can tell.  
“Sometimes I just take him home, to take him home but, Gavin feels like it’s a waste of money.” Burnie explains.  
“I’m guessing he doesn’t want to disappoint his boss.” Ray shrugs.  
“I like you, Ray.” Burnie smiles, before looking down to his watch and saying “Shit, Gavin’s off the clock soon, I better go talk to Ryan.” Then starts to get up, drinking the rest of his water and wiping what’s left on his face with the sleeve of his expensive looking suit jacket.  
before he leaves he says to Ray over the loud, thumping music “Thank you for spending time with me, I guess I’ll see you around then?”  
“No problem.” Ray grins, watching Burnie walk off to the bar and into the door by there, which Ray assumes leads to Ryan’s office.  
He sits there watching a few more dances, starting to feel tired and ready to go home. He texts Michael saying that he’s going home and to have a good night then gets from his seat and stretches out before leaving the place, waving goodbye to Kerry and Miles. Once outside he starts to walk away, he doesn’t get three steps out the front door before someone says “Hey, Ray.”  
Looking over Ray sees Geoff by the door, now wearing a sweatshirt with the club’s logo on it.  
“Hey, Geoff.” Ray greets, smiling at the older man.  
“Hey, I need you to come with me. Ryan wants to see you for a minute.” Geoff explains, out stretching his hand.  
Ray follows him to around the back of the brick building to a metal door with the words “Restricted Area.”, Geoff knocks twice and someone opens it, with black hair, specs of a beard, glasses and wearing the same sweatshirt as Geoff. The man gives Ray a weird look at Ray steps back behind Geoff.  
“Hey, Gus. I brought who Ryan wanted.” Geoff says, trying to get Gus’ eyes off of Ray.  
Gus looks to Geoff and says “Bring him in.” Before moving away from the door to let the two men in. The three of them walk down a hallway, the walls painted black and the florescent light bright, they pass by a door that reads “Dancers Only” then another that says “Private Dances” before they reach a wooden door with the plaque “James ‘Ryan’ Haywood - Owner” on it.  
Gus is about to knock but, Geoff does it for him and shouts “Hey Ryan, I got him.”  
This makes Ray afraid, and start to look for a way out. Gus catching onto this and he nudges Geoff in the ribs and whispers harshly “You’re scaring him.”  
The other man looks behind him to see the frightened Puerto Rican and apologizes “Sorry, you aren’t here for a bad thing. We’re a little forceful here, so yeah. You're not going to get shot because a we have no reason and b, Michael would not only kill me but probably Ryan as well.”  
Gus knocks and asks loudly “Sir?”  
“Give me a minute!” Ryan shouts back from the other side of the door.  
The three of them stand out there, looking to the door.  
Gus leans over and asks “What do you think is going on there?”  
“Gavin?” Geoff suggests.  
“Wouldn’t be surprised, Ryan does like Gavin.”  
Geoff mutters “In all the wrong ways.”  
They stand out there for a few more minutes before the door opens, revealing Burnie exiting the room and swiftly leaving the office, giving a short wave to Ray as he passes the younger male.  
With the door open, Gus and Geoff enter, Ray following behind.  
Ryan sits at his dark polished wood desk with scattered ornaments on it. On the dark green walls are posters of the dancers. He looks at the three men then chuckles “I didn’t know that it’ll take two of you to bring this small kid in here, makes him look like some sort of threat.”  
“Well, look at him.” Geoff chuckles back.  
“Why am I here?” Ray quickly asks.  
The three men look at Ray and Ryan suggests “How about you take seat?”  
Geoff and Gus move out of the way and Ray carefully sits down on the stiff wooden chair, Ryan dismisses Gus and geoff and he leans across the desk to get a closer look at Ray.  
“What’s your name?” Ryan asks, resting his chin on his knuckles.  
“Ray.” The younger man replies, sitting up straight, nervous at the way the other man is looking at him.  
Ryan relaxes in his seat and says “Right, Michael and Gavin’s roommate. They say you have a poor paying job. Is that right?”  
Ray quickly nods in response, feeling his heart hammer in his chest.  
“You seem able, a little scrawny but, I’m not expecting you to climb the pole like some fan favorites like Joel and Chris. You’ll learn that with time. You seem good with people at times, Mr. Burns mentioned you while he was talking to me.” Ray explains.  
“He did.” Ray squeaks.  
Ryan nods and continues “Ray, I want you to be part of our club, I promise I won’t do you what I do to Gavin, he does that by choice. All you have to do is pull off your clothes, learn a couple of dances and you’ll be good. You can make more money for less time and to be honest, you’ll probably get more respect than at any other place. I don’t hurt my employees, I’m not a pimp. I’m not going to get you hooked on drugs or anything, if you are on drugs I’ll try to help you get off them but, if you have a normal job now chances of you being hooked on something like heroin is pretty low.”  
Ray thinks to himself that he can’t even afford proper food let alone heroin.  
Ryan continues “This place is high end, no creeps in recent memory and if there is on, we have Geoff and a part time bouncer named Dan who will gladly kick this man or woman out. We take pride in keeping our dancers safe, I assure you of that.”  
Ray fidgets in his seat and replies “I..I don’t know.”  
Ryan nods in understanding and pulls open a drawer in his desk, expecting for him to pull out a gun Ray flinches but, in reality it was just a business card.  
“Why are you so nervous?” Ryan asks as he places the card on the edge of the desk.  
“I’m sorry, this is all new for me. I’ve only had normal jobs, I’ve never actually been to this club except for today.” Ray explains, feeling embarrassed now.  
“It’s alright, I am seem as a quite scary man. Once you get to know me and stay on my good side, we can be pretty close, well not as close as Gavin and I but, close.” Ryan replies, a smile forming on his face.  
Ray takes the card and slowly gets up then says “Thank you, Mr. Haywood.”  
“Ray, it’s alright and you can call Ryan. I hope to hear from you soon.”  
Ray nods and places the card in his pocket then slowly slips out of the office, closing the door as quickly as possible. Every step he takes as he gets closer to outside, the weight of the card feels heavier and heavier and the idea of dancing starts to sound more appealing than ever before but, weighing doubt is what’s keeps him from calling Ryan back as soon as he gets home.


	3. Welcome To The Club

When Ray gets home he puts the card on the table before sitting down on the couch and propping his feet up on to it.   
After looking at it for a moment he picks it up and looks it it, inspecting every inch of the card. The card is a cream color with gold fancy printing on it. In cursive is reads “RT Gentleman's Club” and below is in standard printing “James ‘Ryan’ Haywood - Owner” and the tagline “Welcome to the Club”. Ray thinks about it until he goes to sleep before his friends come home for the night.  
As he lies down in bed, with his hands linked behind his head and staring up to the ceiling, thinking if he should take the job.   
Eventually he falls asleep, in his dreams he’s on a stage with all lights on him. He realizes that he’s in nothing but sequin short shorts and holding onto a steel pole. His eyes are locked with the audience, he can see Burnie, Kerry, Miles, and most of all Joel who is drinking a beer and wearing a suit similar to Burnie’s, his legs open with his arm in between there holding his beer.  
There’s hollering and Ray stands there, not wanting to move but feeling himself move none the less, he feels himself grind on the pole, his gaze still to the audience.   
He wraps one leg around it and spins around, causing more hollering and chanting.   
A once shy and timid Ray feeling very hot while grinding the pole, now looking towards it.  
The dream is short lived with the slam of the front door he snaps awake, he can feel the heavy footsteps towards Michael’s room and the loud morning of “Geoff” coming from Michael.  
The thoughts of Ray on the stage, the sexy look on Joel’s face makes Ray bite his lip, holding back a smile. To him that’s a sight he wants to see.  
-  
By the time he gets to work, he’s in a better mood, for once smiling and willing to take on tasks like applying the Xbox One sticker at the front of the store again and for once he actually opened the store for the first time in a long time.  
His shift wasn’t cheery because by the end of it his manager decided to call him in and sit him down to talk to him, with every step to his manager’s office, Ray’s smile became dimmer and dimmer until it becomes a flat line.  
He sits in the rough, plastic cushioned chair that smell of medical cleaner, the opposite to the chair he was sitting in last night in Ryan’s office. It smelt like wood and smoke even though no one in the room was smoking. With the posters of scantily clad men on the walls contrast from the bleak room with white walls that the manager of three years hasn’t really moved into. Even the light is different but that may just be that it feels like a hospital room in the office he is in right now, not the smoky haze of Ryan’s office.  
His manager comes in and sits behind his desk, resting his elbows onto the wood.  
“Ray, you've worked here for a long time now. You’ve been a good employee but, I feel as if you’re skills in the story are not as sharp as it used to be and you’re lagging behind others in the store. I’m sorry to say this but, we’re going to let you go.” His manager explains.  
When the words leave his boss’ mouth, Ray feels himself fill up with anger and his hands curl up into fists. He remains silent,causing worry in his now former manager.  
“Are you alright?” He asks, a hint of concern in his voice.  
Ray nods and quickly replies “Yeah.” before getting up and taking off his name tag and putting it on the desk then walking out.  
His co-workers look at him oddly as he sulks across the shop and outside, without talking to anyone on his way out. He feels like crying, he feels angry at not only his manager but also himself, this was supposed to be his dream job but, instead he gets the boot and for what?   
When he gets to the apartment, it’s empty with dishes from his roommates breakfast in the sink as they know that Ray will be bored out his mind enough to wash them for his friends.  
Ray lies down on the couch, draping an arm over his eyes to block out the sun coming through the window.  
He dreams once again of being on stage, except this time Joel’s sitting on a chair, with Ray straddling him, Ray’s hands holding Joel’s wrists to the arms of the chair.  
Joel’s face is off to the side, trying to capture Ray’s lips but no matter how much Ray wants to kiss the other man back he can’t.   
Ray fels his tank top get torn off of him, and Joel’s lips kissing up the younger man’s neck, this makes Ray’s mouth spill out small noises.  
Ray feels like this could go on for hours, the way his hips are grinding against Joel’s lap as he has full control over the other man, having him at his mercy with people looking at him, cheering and hollering but all of that falls on deaf ears because Ray is more fascinated with the man that he is straddling.  
“Ray.” He hears a haunting voice but, Ray ignores it until it becomes louder and Ray opens his eyes and finds himself lying on the couch. Gavin and Michael staring down at him, Gavin on the brink of chuckling.  
“Seems the little lap dances from last night made someone a little too happy.” Gavin chuckles.  
Ray blinks awake almost immediately and asks “What?”  
Michael finally bursts in chuckles as he points out “Check your lap.”  
Ray looks down to notice a lump in his shorts which makes him instantly cover it with his hands, this makes him yelp because he adds too much pressure as he gets up at the same time, making him hurt his cock.  
“Are you sure you want a job there if you’re going to be macking on Joel the whole night?” Gavin asks, watching Ray get up from the couch.  
“How did you know about that offer?” Ray asks, looking to Michael and Gavin.  
Michael gestures to Gavin and Gavin’s lips turn into a stupid grin.  
“Ryan told me after work last night. He also told me you met Burnie.” Gavin replies.  
“Yeah, he seems okay. What else did Ryan tell you?” Ray asks, arching an eyebrow.  
Gavin chuckles “You enjoyed your lap dance from Joel, Burnie told me that one.”  
Ray puts his face in his hands and replies “Fuck.” Before sitting back down.  
“I’m glad you liked the dance, Joel really enjoyed himself too. It costed me ten dollars but, I think you needed it.” Michael chuckles.  
Ray looks to Michael and hangs his head as he sighs and rests his arms against his knees.  
“What’s wrong?” Michael asks, sitting beside Ray.  
“I got fired today, I can’t believe after so long of working there. Fuck, I won’t have money for school or rent.” Ray replies, running his fingers through his hair roughly and groaning.  
“You’ll be fine, we can pay the rent for a few months until you find a job.”  
Gavin agrees but Ray protests “I have to pay rent, guys.”   
“Why don’t you call up Ryan for an interview, he did offer you a job didn’t he?” Michael asks.  
“Yeah but, I don’t think I’d be good in that profession.” Ray replies, looking down to the floor.  
“You’ll be fine, Ray. If I could learn it so can you, it’s not that hard. You don’t have to trick on the pole, not yet but maybe one day someone like Joel can teach you. Also when you start working you get one of the older dancers to teach you, maybe you'll be get paired up with Joel.” Michael explains, saying ‘Joel’ in a sing-song voice.  
Ray’s face turns red and he nods in embarrassment.  
“How about you take the night off, relax and do whatever. I’ll see if I can set up a meeting with Ryan.” Gavin assures, patting Ray on the back.  
“What if I fuck up, like I fall off the stage or some shit?” Ray asks.  
Michael chuckles in response “Gavin did they during his training.”  
“The lights were too bright and I didn’t know where the stage ended.” Gavin squawks in defense.  
“Anything past the pole isn’t safe, that’s basically a sign that you don’t step past there.” Michael points out.  
Ray watches his two friends bicker with amusement on his face and hope that maybe he won’t fuck up being a stripper after all.  
-  
That night he dreams of not only the stage and Joel but, being in between the older man’s legs, rubbing his face against Joel’s jean covered cock.  
He can hear Joel talking but, it all comes out as muffled and slurred but, Ray doesn’t mind. Ray can feel himself grow hard, being on stage with his face in Joel’s crotch, licking away at him.  
The dream like all the others is short lived except this time when Ray wakes up he lets out a groan and clenches his fists. If they dreams keep going as they are now, he should probably look into insulation for his room.  
The next morning, Ray goes to the library to print out his resume because the only computer in the apartment doesn’t have one and he feels like he’d need one because this is a job that he is applying for even though it’s a little unconventional.  
As he waits for the computer to load up, he relaxes in the plastic chair, his arms on the rests and he stares blankly at the loading computer screen.  
He sees out of the corner of his eye someone sitting beside him, he ignores the person and continues to look at the screen.  
“I remember you.” The person beside Ray says, which causes the Puerto Rican to look over and see Joel.  
A blush form on Ray’s cheek and he nods in agreement.  
‘What are you doing here?” Joel asks, with a smile on his face.  
“I’m printing out a resume.” Ray replies, gesturing to the still loading computer.  
Joel arches an eyebrow and asks “How come? You looking for a job?”  
“Yeah, I got fired so I have to print off my resume.” Ray shrugs.  
“That sucks, I know that feeling. I was supposed to be an actor but, I ended up being a stripper. Things end oddly like that.” Joel explains, resting his elbows on the desk then asks “What are you applying for?”  
Ray goes red in the face once more, embarrassed to tell Joel that he’s applying to be a stripper.  
“Well… It’s kind of a long story.” Ray responds, hoping Joel buys it.  
“I’ve got time.” Joel chuckles, gesturing to the computer.  
Ray internally swears to himself before admitting “Your boss offered me a position.”  
“As what?” Joel asks, arching an eyebrow and holding back a chuckle.  
Ray leans closer to Joel replies in a quiet, mumbled voice “As a dancer.”   
“Oh thank God.” Joel says, full of relief and Ray looks at him skeptically but, Joel continues “I thought you were going to be a bouncer or a bartender. No offense to you but, you’re so tiny and you don’t drink.”  
“Hey! How did you know that?” Ray questions.  
Joel chuckles in his response “Geoff told me last night, after your friend gave me the money for the lap dance. Also thank you for that five, got me coffee this morning and enough for bus fare.”  
“Where did you go on the bus?” Ray asks.  
As soon as he asks the question, he feels a bit guilty for being too nosey or sounding too forceful with his question.  
“What if I told you I was going to school?” Joel replies, resting his arms on the arm rests. Obviously the question asn’t too invasive for him.  
Ray looks at Joel with surprised then asks “Where? What are you taking?” Then searches what is left of his memories of college before he was forced to stop going, trying to see if he remembered a guy like Joel.  
“Ways away from here and Economics. Acting hasn’t worked out for me so I’m trying something I guess normal.” Joel replies, stretching his arms out then yawning.  
“Do you atleast like it?” Ray asks.  
“Oh yeah, I love it. It’s easy for me.” Joel replies, shrugging and putting his arms back on the arm rests.  
“I was taking media studies…” Ray trails off.  
“I have a feeling you’re not doing that anymore?” Joel asks.  
Ray shrugs and his smile drops as he responds “I couldn’t. I couldn’t make enough to keep going so I decided I was going to go back when I had enough money.”  
“Now you’re stripping, I know exactly how you feel. According to Geoff you live in a nice place.” Joel points out.  
“That’s thanks to Michael and Gavin, not me in anyway.” Ray replies, shaking his head.  
Before Joel can say anything else Ray’s computer dings to life, the libary sign in lights up the screen causing Ray to turn his attention to the screen and starts to type in the login that was given to him.  
Joel smiles and turns back to his computer, the loading bar at 90%.  
They don’t talk until Ray finishes printing out his resume and is getting up after logging out of the computer.  
Joel looks over to Ray and says “I’ll see you at the club tonight.”  
Ray nods and nods “Yeah, I’ll see you tonight.”  
“Maybe I’ll give you a dance for free.” Joel winks, with a lazy grin on his face.  
Ray quickly nods before rushing out of the library, his resume in his clammy grip. His face feels hot as he stands outside the library, afraid that Joel’s eyes are still on him, looking at him through the big window in the front. When he looks over he sees that Joel is back to look at his computer screen.  
Ray quickly rushes home, hoping that his sweat slick hands don’t ruin the resume by smearing the ink.  
That night Ray dresses the best he can with a button up shirt and dark jeans. The apartment is quiet because Gavin and Michael left before hand to practice their routine for the night.  
He takes one last look in Gavin’s body mirror before leaving. He for once brushes his hair and picks up his resume which is now in a folder on his way out of the empty apartment.  
The walk is short and the cool breeze hitting his bare arms feels refreshing against the hot nerves of his interview.  
He called Ryan after he left the library and asked when he could get some time for an interview and Ryan said he could come in that night.  
He gets to the side of the building to find not Geoff but a ginger bearded man with glasses, resting against the wall, looking at his phone.  
“Uhh… Hi.” Ray pipes up looking at the man.  
“Oh hey, are you looking for Ryan?” The man asks, looking away from his phone.  
Ray nods “Yeah, I’m here for an interview.”  
“Are you Ray?” The man asks, as he puts his phone into his jean pocket.  
Ray nods and the man says ‘Nice to meet you, I’m Jack.” Then knocks on the door by him and shouts “Hey Gus, Ray’s here for the interview with Ryan!”  
The door opens and Jack gestures Ray to follow him, to Ray this feels like deja vu .  
Ray follows the two men until they reach Ryan’s office and instead of knocking Jack just opens the door and says “Hey Ryan, Ray’s here for his interview.”  
Jack immediately steps back and Ray gets a quick look inside and sees the tanned back of Gavin, in front of Ryan.  
“I’m sorry, Ryan!” Jack shouts as he instantly shuts the door.  
“It’s like he’s not even trying to hide it anymore.” Gus comments as he rests against the wall.  
The three men wait outside before the door opens revealing a half naked Gavin with bruised lips which can only lead them to believe that it had something to do with Ryan.  
With the office door still open Ryan calls “You can come in!”  
Jack urges Ray to go inside and closes the door behind the younger man. When Ray looks to Ryan when he steps in he can see the owner typing away on his phone quickly before putting it away.  
“Take a seat.” Ryan urges, gesturing to the chair that Ray sat in less that twenty four hours before.  
Ray sits down and Ryan starts “I’m glad you responded to my request.”  
“Yeah, I have a resume.” Ray replies.  
“No need for that, I know almost everything about you from Gavin, he likes to talk about you and your old job at Gamestop, was it?” Ryan explains, putting his hands on the desk  
Ray keeps the folder close and nods.  
“I can take it for you, legal reasons of course.” Ryan suggests, holding out his face which Ray quickly hands over the resume.  
“Thank you.” Ryan smiles as he places the folder on the desk then asks “Can I ask you do something for this?”  
“Sure, what is it?.” Ray nods.  
“We have to wait for Joel first.” Ryan adds, going back to his phone, it vibrating in his hands.  
Ray looks to Ryan with wide eyes, nervous about what he’s going to make Ray do.  
Soon enough there’s a knock at the door and Joel enters, dressed in black short shorts and a white tank top.  
“What do you need, Ryan? You were giving me hell for taking too long.” Joel asks, as he shuts the door behind him.  
“We have a possible employee and since you have been here the longest, you can give an examination of our possible employee.” Ryan explains, looking to the stripper.  
Ray slightly raises his hand and says “I’ve never stripped before.”  
“I don’t think he’d be comfortable doing this. Like he said, he’s never stripped before. Let alone in front of two grown men, also I’m pretty sure it’s illegal.” Joel interjects.  
“Can you take off your shirt at least or are you not willing too? Either way, Mr. Narvaez we will see you half naked at one point.” Ryan suggests, making Ray and Joel turn red, Joel also giving a look to Ryan knowing fully well why he’s doing this.  
“I..I guess.” Ray responds before slowly standing up and starting to unbutton his shirt.  
Once it’s fully unbuttoned he pulls it off so he’s standing half naked in front of Joel and Ryan.  
Joel’s breath shudders and Ryan looks from Ray to Joel and asks “What do you think?”  
“He looks… Healthy?” Joel replies, unsure of his answer then quickly mentally hitting himself about how stupid that sounds.  
“Healthy… Nice observation, Joel. Anything else?” Ryan presses, giving Joel a chance to redeem himself from a stupid comment.  
“He looks nice, a good addition to the team, we won’t push him too far yet, he’s new.” Joel replies, giving Ryan a fake smile that only years of acting can pull off but, underneath he’s embarrassed both for himself and for Ray.  
Ryan turns back to Ray and says “You can put your shirt back on.” Then mutters something that the Puerto Rican doesn’t picks up other than the name “Joel” and “enough”  
Ray nods and quickly puts it back on before sitting down, his hands nervously in his lap.  
“Well, what do you think Joel? Does he fit the profile?” Ryan asks.  
There are about twenty things Joel could reply with but, every one of them he would sound like a total creep so he simply replies with “Yeah.”  
Ryan nods before giving his most charming smile to Ray and saying “Welcome to the club Mr. Narvaez.”


	4. Learning The Ropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of my birthday, I decided to post this. When i'm posting this it's officially my birthday and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Ryan dismisses Ray and says for him to come back tomorrow around one and told Joel that he isn’t paying him over time for helping Ray learn the ropes, which makes the stripper mutter something that neither Ray nor Ryan can pick up.  
Ryan asks Joel to lead Joel out of the building and makes sure that he gets out alright. The two men leave the room and as their about to leave Ryan calls out to Joel “Hey Joel, if Gavin isn’t dancing can you tell him to come here.”  
Joel looks over and asks “To do what?”  
“He’ll know.” Ryan responds.  
Joel rolls his eyes before leading Ray out of the room. His hand nervously on the younger man’s back, trying to not to put too much force on the younger man’s back.  
They walk the hall in silence before Ray asks “What was that?”  
Joel leads Ray out of the club’s back rusted door and replies “I’m sorry, he can be… A dick.”  
“It’s okay, why did he make me do that?” Ray asks, as Joel holds the door open for him.  
“Because I’m pretty damn sure your roommate made Ryan think that I like you. Not to say that you’re not hot or anything because you look nice today but, not only today but probably everyday.. Fuck.” Joel blabbers, trying his best not to lean against the wall.  
Ray’s eyes light up and he asks “Do you like me?”  
Joel goes red in the face then says “I have to go, like now… Bye!” before running around the building and what Ray assumes is through the front door of the club.  
Ray looks in the direction Joel ran off too before leaving from behind the club. When he gets to the front door he hears “Hey, Ray.”  
When he looks over he sees Geoff, whose arms are wrapped around Michael’s waist.  
“Hey.” Ray replies, giving them a slight wave.  
“What happened with you and Joel, he just came running in? Did you try to fight him?” Michael asks as he lets go of Geoff.  
“No I didn’t fight him. I asked him something and he ran off.” Ray replies, scratching the back of his head.  
“What did you ask him?” Geoff asks, arching an eyebrow.   
He’s surprised that a once bold Joel ran off and ducked into the club like he saw a ghost. He knows Joel is pretty bold, he’s done some pretty resque things and that fact that he’s a stripper makes him pretty damn bold to begin with.  
Ray goes red in the face then says “T...That’s not important.”   
“You’re a shitty liar, Ray. You know that right?” Michael chuckles, seeing right through Ray’s shitty reply.  
“And you aren’t any better, Michael?” Geoff defends Ray but soon doesn’t defend him by adding while looking to Ray “You kind of are a bad liar.”  
Michael rolls his eyes and punches Geoff in the arm which doesn’t bother the other man beside from a wince. Ray can only assume that worse damage has been done to the tattooed man.  
“Are you going in buddy?” Geoff asks as he rubs the arm Michael punched.  
Ray shakes his head and replies “I have to start some sort of training tomorrow, around one in the afternoon.”  
“I have to see this.” Michael chuckles loudly causing Ray to look at him with a sharp look.  
“No you’re not, don’t you have classes tomorrow?” Ray points out.  
Michael shrugs before responding “Lucky for me, my day off is tomorrow.”  
“Luck fucking coincidence.” Ray growls.  
Michael winks “I guess I’ll see you on that stage tomorrow.” Then chuckles “Oh how the tables have turned.”  
Geoff hits the heel of his hand to his forehead and mumbling “That was dumb as dicks.”  
The door to the front of the club opens and the man that Ray learnt as “Jordan” sticks his head out of the dark colored door.  
“Hey Michael, uhhh. Gavin isn’t performing and Chris is almost done so we kind of need you in there.”   
“Doesn’t Chris have the flu?” Geoff asks, arching an eyebrow while looking at Jordan  
“Oh fuck… I’m going to get JJ on mop duty.” Jordan quickly says before going back inside.  
Geoff calls out “He’s out back having a smoke!”  
They can hear a quiet “Thank you” from the other side of the door, even over the loud music that is muffled by the walls of the building.  
“I really hope he doesn’t vomit on stage.” Michael says, looking to the door.  
“Chris will be fine.. Hopefully.” Geoff replies, looking to the ginger.  
Michael looks to Geoff and comments sarcastically “Really reassuring.”  
Geoff shrugs and replies “I try.” Before leaning in to kiss Michael on the lips, wrapping his tattooed arms around the tank top wearing ginger.  
“I’m going to go home now.” Ray say awkwardly before leaving the couple to make out in front of the club.  
“Jesus fucking christ.” Ray says to himself after he crosses the street and still sees Michael and Geoff making out.  
-  
Ray makes it to the club around twelve thirty, the building looking much different under the bright Texas sun, the neon lights off but the off lights stand proud.  
He tries to open the front doors but finds out their locked, he notices the big sign reading “The Roosters are Out!”  
“Shit.” He grumbles.  
“You want in?” Someone asks behind Ray.  
The other man looks behind him to find Joel with keys in hand.  
“You look like a janitor.”  
Joel smirks “You look like you can’t get in.” Then unlocks the door “Ryan will be here in ten minutes, he’ll show you around. I’ll take you to the back and we can find something in the fridge.”   
Ray follows Joel inside and stares at Joel as he follows him, the first time seeing the other man in clothes that didn’t involve short shorts. Dressed in a simple hoodie and jeans.  
“I thought someone like you would want to not wear clothes at all.” Ray chuckles, taking him a split second to realize what he said and covers his mouth with his hands and his face grows red.  
Joel chuckles and replies “To be honest, I’m only doing this to save some money for school and to go to L.A.”  
“L.A?” Ray asks, as they go past the door that Ray wasn’t allowed to go through on the first night here.  
“Yeah, I want to be an actor.” Joel replies, going past another door that leads into a large room with couches, an Xbox, computer and wide screen television.  
Ray remembers hearing about how Joel was going to give up acting and try economics.  
“I thought you were giving up.” Ray points out, looking at Joel who’s taken his shoes off and throwing them on the floor before putting his feet up on the couch while laying on it.  
“I just want to get my degree, try Los Angeles for a bit then if all else fails I can come back here and try to be normal.” Joel shrugs “What about you, got any plans?”  
Ray shrugs and replies “I don’t know.”  
“You got time.” Joel smiles “Now, sit down. Relax, stay for a while.”  
“You know for a stripper, you’re really wise.” Ray replies, before sitting down on the other couch, making himself as small as possible so he doesn’t touch anything.  
“Well, don’t judge a book by it’s cover, you’ll be surprised by what you’ll find in the pages.” Joel replies, shrugging.  
“You did not just say that.” Ray chuckles.  
“Chris said that while talking to this girl and I thought why not use it on someone.” Joel replies then adds “Can you pass me a beer from the fridge?”  
“You like this stuff?” Ray asks, as he opens the fridge.  
“Beer? Yeah.” Joel responds.  
Ray makes a disgusted face with part of his tongue sticking out of his mouth.  
“Look Mr. I-Only-Drink-Water, I need something before I get on that stage, it calms the nerves.”  
“I thought you were supposed to be an actor?” Ray asks as he hands Joel the bottle.  
Joel responds “I may act like I’m not nervous but, I am sometimes. Stripping in front of people can get a bit nerve wrecking.” Then twists the cap of the beer off.  
“You’re not helping the new employee.” Ray points out as he sits back down, less nervous about sitting down.  
“You’ll get used to it, I’ll show you all the ropes. Anything that you see on the stage I can teach you.” Joel replies.  
“How do you feel about the other dancers?” Ray asks, jiggling him leg while looking at Joel.  
“Well, I like your friend Michael’s temper and how that can easily be curved by Geoff and also it’s funny when him and Gavin are in their outfits and they’re fighting backstage. I like Gavin’s loyalty to the club even though he’s fucking Ryan, which would make anyone loyal to this place. Geoff is witty and very protective of us, Gus can be kind of a dick and Ryan to be honest is a pretty good boss. I like it here.” Joel explains.  
“You guys sound close.” Ray chuckles.  
Joel nods “We are, we work together basically every single night.”  
Ray smiles “That must be nice.”  
“Like I said before, Gus is kind of a dick.” Joel replies.  
Ray chuckles and asks “Why did you run away yesterday?”  
Joel’s smile dips and responds “I was scared.”  
“Scared of what? Me?” Ray asks, pointing to himself.  
“Yeah, you looks adorable and I really hope that you don’t get harassed. I really like you, I really want to get to know you better and if we can’t go out, I’d want to be friends at least.” Joel expalins quickly, feeling nervous about what he’s saying.  
“I look adorable?” Ray asks, the only thing Ray caught from Joel’s rambling.  
“Yeah.” Joel agrees.  
Ray smirks and looks down.  
“Are you upset?” Joel asks.  
“No, I’m flattered.” Ray chuckles, smiling at Joel.  
Joel moves his legs to the rug covered floor and looks to Ray then says “Well, would you be more flattered if I said that I think that nobody will be able to keep their hands off of you once you get on stage?”  
“Would you be one of those guys?” Ray asks, a smile still hanging on his face as it grows red.  
“If I could afford it.”  
Ray chuckles and leans across the punch Joel’s shoulder “I like you, you’re starting to grow on me. Even though you panicked and ran off last night.”  
“Don’t remind me.” Joel replies, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Thanks for being the person who teaches me everything. You look like a professional.”   
Joel smirks “You could say that, I’ve been doing this since the first time I dropped out of college.”  
“The first time?” Ray asks.  
“I had to drop out for a while because I couldn’t afford it.”   
Ray’s mouth opens and he looks at Joel with wide eyes, understanding where Joel is coming from.  
“What’s up with that face?” Joel asks.  
“I had to leave school for the same reason.” Ray grins.  
Joel replies “Really? Don’t permanently stay as a stripper for the rest of your life, get an education. It may not pay you as well but, putting a bank teller or grocery store manager is better than a stripper on any resume.”   
“I was thinking that, staying here for a while then going back to school for a while.”  
“Good, always have a backup plan that isn’t this, mine is going into porn.”  
Ray starts to laugh “Really?”  
“Yeah, really.” Joel replies, sporting a smirk “There’s an audience for silver foxes like me.”  
Ray continues to laugh, Joel laughing along with him, not offended at Ray laughing because to be honest if he goes into porn he’s still in the same area of work, except he’ll go all the way and it’ll be on camera.  
“Also Ray, one thing I want you to keep in mind, mostly you’re safe here, no guy or girl will get too touchy with you. Never accept a drink from a customer you don’t know, like Burnie is different because for the most part you know him but, if it’s someone you don’t know, don’t do it.” Joel explains, sounding like a parent towards Ray.  
“I’m pretty sure the drink they would give me would be alcoholic so, I wouldn’t accept it anyway.” Ray replies, shrugging at Joel.  
“Maybe not drinking alcohol has it’s perks.” Joel chuckles.  
Ray gets up and sits beside Joel, and Joel looks down to him before closing his eyes and placing a kiss on Ray’s lips. The kiss is short lived because someone knocks at the door and they’re forced to part.  
Joel gets up from the couch, leaving a blushing Ray on there and opens it, revealing Ryan.  
“Afternoon, Ryan.” Joel greets as the boss enters the room.  
“Hey, Joel, taking good care of Ray?” Ryan asks.  
Joel nods “Yeah, we’ve been talking.”  
“That’s good. Making him feel welcomed.” Ryan says.  
Joel nods and Ryan looks to Ray and asks “Ready to get started?”  
Ray looks to Joel then back to Ryan, then replies “I guess so.”  
“Should we use the practice song?” Joel asks, looking to Ryan.  
“Well, if you're teaching him on stage we can use something a little bit more advanced.” Ryan suggests.  
Ray gets up and Joel nods, knowing what song to pick.  
Joel looks to Ray and asks “Ready?”  
“Ready when you are.” Ray replies.  
Joel makes way for Ryan and Ray to leave the room, watching Ray as he walks out of the room. Resisting the urge to kiss the younger male and dragging him back to the couch.  
-  
They make their way to the stage, Joel gesturing for Ray to get onto the stage.   
“Ray take your shirt off.” Ryan instructs and Ray lifts his t-shirt over his head and past his glasses before dropping it on stage.  
It takes a moment for the Puerto Rican to get used to the bright stage light directed at him, he looks out to the empty couches, tables and chairs, realizing how big the place looks from the stage, how it looked in his dreams is nothing compared to the sight he sees now.  
Joel starts to play a song that Ray doesn’t recognizes and the other male gets onto the stage, and dances around the younger man, keeping his pace in tune with the song.  
Ray gets his pace and grinds against Joel, seeing Joel biting his lip.   
“You have to learn how to do this, and you’re doing a good job so far.” The stripper points out, turning around and looking down at Ray’s big brown eyes.  
Ray’s face is red, it burns like a sunburn on the younger man’s cheek.  
Joel starts to unbutton and struts around Ray while holding the shirt above his head before throwing it behind him.   
Seeing an almost naked Joel that close, makes Ray’s mind wander about what's under that waistband. Watching as Joel starts to move around the pole, spinning around it like a pro doesn’t help the situation either.  
After the song, Ray is snapped back to reality by the sound of not one pair of hands clapping but three, a half naked Ray looks to the audience to find not only his now boss Ryan but, also Gavin and Michael, both red in the face from laughing.  
Ray feels a comforting hand on his shoulder and looks to Joel, who is giving him a look that says “Don’t worry about them”.  
“Let’s see what you can do, Ray!” Ryan calls, Gavin now in his lap.  
“You can do it.” Joel smiles before grabbing his shirt and walking off stage.  
Joel plays another song, pretty medium pace, not too slow but also not too fast; just right. Ray strides over to the pole, gathering all of his confidence and keeping his eyes trained to Joel.  
Ray dances around the pole, during the chorus of the song he takes his shirt off and throw it behind him before wrapping a leg around the pole. He soon unwraps it and strides up to the front of the stage, and his eyes look to his roommates and instantly freezes. He takes another step, trying to get himself out of that state and instead of that he finds himself on the ground with pain shooting his left side with Gavin and Michael running over to him.  
“Aw fuck.” Ray groans as he slowly sits up, glad that nothing is broken.  
He looks up to see Joel in between Michael and Gavin and has an outstretched hand.  
“Thanks.” Ray says as Joel helps him up.  
“Are you okay?” Gavin asks.  
Ray nods “Yeah, you’re right I shouldn’t go past the pole.”   
Gavin chuckles “Yeah Ray, maybe you should listen to me?”  
Before Ray can respond Ryan asks “Is anything broken?”  
Ray replies “No Mr. Haywood, I think my back might be a bit bruised.”  
“Alright. Joel, take him home and Michael and Gavin, I have a new routine for the two of you so I wish to see you in my office.” Ryan explains.  
Gavin and Michael look back to Ray and Michael says “I’ll see you later, text me if you end up in the hospital.”   
The two go off to Ryan’s office, to learn the new moves for the routine.  
Joel asks “Want to go home now?”  
Ray nods and asks “Did I do a terrible job?”  
“I don’t think so, Gavin broke his arm the first week he was here so he didn’t even work for a good few weeks.” Joel assures, lightly patting Ray’s back, leading him back on stage so they can pick up their clothes.  
“I remember him talking about that, wasn’t there another time where he fell on his nose?” Ray asks, chuckling a bit as he points to his own nose.  
“Yeah, he face planted during practice and didn’t fall on his face but, his nose.” Joel chuckles as he picks up his shirt and Ray’s.  
When he stands back up he admires Ray’s scrawny yet attractive chest for a moment before handing Ray his t-shirt.  
Ray slips it back on and says “Let’s go then.”  
“Ray, I was wondering if you wanted to come over, to get a little bit of practice in or some place to crash for a few hours. I took a first aid course because half naked men might give someone a heart attack so I’m pretty sure I can help with your fall and any bruises you get.” Joel rambles, ruining any kind of seductiveness he was trying to go with.  
“Are you suggesting some private practicing?” Ray questions.  
Joel nods “Yeah, I just don’t want you to think i’m a creep.”  
“Joel, I’m becoming a stripper, any guy or girl who comes here is a bit creepier than you.” Ray assures.  
“Thanks, now let’s go because Gavin and Michael come back.” Joel says before walking with Ray out of the club.  
As they walk to Joel’s place Ray asks “So what do you mean by ‘private practice’?” Which makes Joel blush and want to bury his face in his hands.


	5. 250k and 10 inch dicks

The walk is short, Joel at one point asking if he can grab a carton of milk because he ran out that morning and that the grocery store isn’t that far away.  
Ray nods and they turn around to the opposite direction that would lead to Ray’s apartment to a small family owned grocery store with various fruits and vegetable on stand out in the front with a young man sitting a lawn chair near by, to make sure that no one steal any other them. With dark sunglasses on and a what is either a joint or cigarette in hand -Ray couldn’t tell from that far away- he relaxes in the lawn chair.  
“Hey, JJ. Still watching fruits during the day?” Joel asks, stopping a few feet from where JJ is sitting.  
Ray can catch the scent of what JJ is smoking and comes to the realization that it is a cigarette. He can also see the type of bad boy look he is trying to pull off, with the dark shades, cigarette and the black and white clothes, Ray wouldn’t be surprised if he owned a motorbike.  
“I have to help the old man. Keeps me out of trouble, right?” JJ asks, shrugging.  
“Aside from selling weed behind the club.” Joel points out  
“Look, I clean up messes to make up for the selling, also keep your voice low. I know my old man is in his seventies but he has crazy hearing.” JJ replies, pointing to inside the shop.  
“Whatever you say.” Joel sighs.  
JJ notices Ray and looks to JJ and asks “Found a boy toy?”  
“Fuck off, he’s a new dancer.” Joel replies, his tone sharp.  
JJ chuckles and mimics “Whatever you say.”  
The side of Joel’s mouth twitches before he asks “Are you coming in tonight?”  
JJ shrugs “Maybe, I have enough for the week.”  
“Lucky you,.” Joel rolls his eyes “Just remember to call Jack if you are, somebody has to watch your ass.” Then goes inside.  
Ray follows Joel in, waving to JJ even though he doesn’t notice because he’s putting out his cigarette.  
Joel stands in front of different kinds of cold milk cartons, bright light underneath them and the cold emitting from it, leaving Ray’s arms covered in goose bumps.  
“What’s the difference between skimmed and partly skimmed?” Ray asks as he sivers.  
Joel looks to Ray then back to the cold shelves before replying “I don’t know. I guess skimmed is more skimmed?”  
Joel grabs two cartons of 1% before going to the cash, on the way to the cash Joel picks up granola bars with no explanation as to why but, ray can only guess with being hungry in between performances.  
Joel pays for his stuff and as the old man behind the cash rings Joel’s items Joel looks to Rya and says “Pick one.” as he gestures to the candy sitting near by.  
Ray grabs a large Kit Kat bar and hands it to Joel, feeling like a little kid in the process.  
Joel places it on the counter and slips the man the money and receives the change which Joel shoves in his pocket. Joel picks up the food and ray grabs the Kit Kat bar before they leave.When they are outside they can hear JJ ask “Are you sure he isn’t your boy toy, Mr. Silver Fox?”  
Joel does his best to flip off JJ as they walk off.  
“Silver Fox?” Ray asks, looking to Joel as he opens the candy bar.  
“It’s a very long story.” Joel replies.  
“I have time.” Ray replies before snapping off a bar and starting to eat it.  
Joel explains “Here’s the short version. My old stage name was Silver Fox, then I started getting people from the retirement home a block from here. trust me, these women were nice as anything but, they reminded me too much of my grandmother. After I changed my name, I got invited to one of their funerals.”  
“Holy shit.” Ray replies, giving Joel a surprised look, making the pieces of the Kit Kat bar fall out of his mouth.  
“The name “Silver Fox” attracts a lot of elderly people and I gave them a fun time to be honest.” Joel adds.  
“Oh God, you’re going to make me throw up.” Ray points out, making a disgusted face.  
Joel pats Ray’s back ‘Sorry about that, you wanted to know the story.”  
“I really regret asking.” Ray replies sorrowly.  
-  
They get to Joel’s apartment, the inside small yet cozy. The apartment well kept with a minimalistic feel but, it still felt cozy and not uptight and prudish. The floors are tiled by the floor then become hardwood. The walls are a cream color with different small painting on them and the poster that Ray remembers from outside the building, except this one is smaller and by the big screen television. Ray also notices an Xbox One that is connected to the television, for him not even his employee discount as Gamestop could make him afford that. He also notices on the rug covered floor by the television set, two tall stacks of video games, each one he can name and has played before.  
“Like the place?” Joel asks as he slips off his shoes and goes over to the couch.  
“Yeah, you live by yourself?” Ray asks as he unties his sneakers so he can step out of them.  
Joel nods “For the most part yeah, sometimes Geoff or Jack will stop by for the night after the club closes because they’re so tired or if Geoff isn’t with Michael. Now, wanna get this started?”  
Ray slowly gets up and asks “What, the private practice you have yet answer what it is or a place for me to to crash?”  
“First let’s practice, I promise I won’t be too hard on you.” Joel says, getting up as well.  
Ray chuckles, taking what he said into sexual context which makes Joel let out a small groan.  
“Come with me.” Joel gestures to the small hallway with two room and a bathroom.  
Ray follows behind Joel as they walk to the last door on the right, across from the modern black and white bathroom.  
“This place is so nice.” Ray admires, not noticing that Joel has slipped into the other room.  
Ray looks at the high, white ceiling that matches the color of the ceilings that have paintings on them, no signs of any kind of family photos. Ray wasn’t worried that he was married or anything but, at least in the Puerto Rican’s apartment he had a group photo of him, Michael and Gavin but, I guess you lack that when you live alone.  
“You coming in?” Joel asks, his shirt already off.  
Ray snaps back to reality and nods, scurrying into the room.  
It doesn’t take long for Ray to realize that it’s a bedroom, with a shiny stripper pole in the middle of the room, securely drilled into the floor.  
“uhh.. Why the fuck do you have a stripper pole in the middle of your bedroom?” Is the first thing that comes out of Ray’s mouth.  
“If I had a dollar for everytime I heard that.” Joel chuckles.  
“How much would you have?” Ray asks.  
Joel shrugs “A dollar.”  
Ray starts to laugh and Joel chuckles along, thinking his own joke funny as well.  
“You’re funny, Joel.” Ray smirks.  
Joel replies with a smile still hanging on his lips “I try my best.”  
Ray looks around the room, cream coloured walls with a wide screen television that is mounted to the wall. The hardwood flooring feels cold under his sock covered feet. The bed is king sized that is across from television in the far end of the room, with black and white bedding covering it, from the looks of it the bed must be very soft and cozy. From where the bed is and the stripper pole there is a lot of room. There is a closet closets to the door but, Ray seems captured with the massive bed, with it looking more comfy and bigger than anything he has ever owned.  
“Eyeing my bed aren’t you?” Joel asks, a smirk on his lips “You must really be that tired.”  
“Yeah, that’s the biggest bed I’ve ever seen.” Ray remarks, looking to Joel.  
Joel chuckles “Think about that bed while you’re practicing, just a song and you can take a cat nap. Before though, I have to show you two pole tricks, you don’t have to practice them, just an explanation on how to do them.”  
“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Ray chuckles.  
Joel smiles and grabs his phone out of his pocket. He crosses to the dresser that is across from the door. An IPhone dock rests there and Joel turns it on and places his phone in the cradle. He picks the song to start, Ray seeing it’s under a mix called “Stripped”  
“Stripped?” Ray asks.  
Joel looks behind and asks ‘What?”  
“You have a playlist named Stripped.” Ray elaborates.  
Joel shrugs “It’s better than ‘this is a playlist that I stip to’.”   
Ray chuckles and the song starts to play through the speakers on the dock and he recognizes it as the song that was playing before, he sees on the screen of the phone the song is called “Crave You by Flight Facilities”.  
Joel comes over and grabs Ray’s hand and leads him to the pole.   
“Let me teach a few tricks on the pole before we get to the dancing. We can try them out tomorrow or after your nap but, it’s just some basics.” Joel explains “You can take a seat on the bed if you, just don’t fall asleep.”  
Ray nods and sits down on the bed, realizing that the bed is in fact very comfy. He watches Joel stretch, his muscles getting relaxed a bit before he starts on whatever he’s going to show Ray.  
“Alright, so the first move I’m going to show you is called the flagpole.” Joel starts, he moves to the right side of the pole and explains “You’re going to stand on this side of the pole. Wrap your elbow around it so your armpit is on it.” Then wraps his elbow around the pole “Grab the pole here with your arm bent. You’re going to hold the pole farther down with your other hand. Remember to hold tightly. You’re going to lift your body up with your chest facing the audience and then release your legs.” Then shows Ray in those exact steps, ending it off with him holding the pole and his legs extend, keeping himself steady with no signs of struggle to hold himself up.  
“Wow. Why do you have the music if we’re not dancing yet? ” Ray says.  
“It gets me in the mind set when I do stuff like this.” Joel replies before dropping to the ground.  
Ray nods and Joel adds “Now for the next trick.” Then goes back to where he was standing.  
“Right arm high up on the pole, left arm across your body. Left leg is going to go on the pole, the pole resting against the nook of your ankle.” He shows Ray with each step “You’re going to stick your ass out. You’re going to fall slightly to the left then pick up the back leg and wrap it around the back side of the pole.” He then swings around the pole. He does it once against but, a bit faster and Ray’s eyes are on him the whole time.  
Joel holds onto the pole and asks “What did you think of that?”  
“You are really good, must’ve made those old ladies proud.” Ray chuckles.  
“Dammit JJ.” Joel grumbles before walking away from the pole to turn up the music.  
When the volume gets turned up, Joel walks over to the bed and holds his hand out for Ray. The Puerto Rican accepts it and stands up, walking with Joel to the pole.  
Joel says “This is how it usually goes down, just mimic me” Then grabs the bottom of Ray’s t-shirt and with the younger male’s help he gets it over his head and onto the hardwood floor.  
Joel gets his shirt off and puts is over the back of Ray’s neck and pulls him close. They’re lips barely touch and ray puts his hand at Joel’s ribs. They move almost in sync with each other, hips moving and even though Ray messes up what he is trying to mimic he improvises which makes Joel chuckle.   
“You’re getting really good, even though you fell off a stage.” Joel points out, his fingers trailing down Ray’s arms.  
“Maybe it turned me into a stripper, like with super heroes.” Ray jokes.  
Joel smirks going behind Ray and placing his hands across ray’s chest, going down.  
“Are you trying to get me hard?” Ray asks, looking behind him and at Joel.  
“No, I’m trying to get you used to this.” Joel responds before turns Ray around and pulling him close.  
Ray replies “Thanks.”  
“Are you getting hard?” Joel chuckles.  
Ray shakes his head, hoping that Joel doesn’t notice. The way he’s being touched is something that would get anyone hard.  
They continue to dance in silence, their movements slow even though the song is fast pace. They don’t notice that the next song has starts to play, even though Joel promised that there will only be one song.  
“How does that make you feel anyway? Knowing that your two best friends are fucking people they work with?” Joel asks.  
Ray shrugs “Whatever makes them happy. I used to have coworkers who would do the same thing, the only difference with Gavin and Michael is that they keep it confined to their bedrooms and I don’t have to worry about walking in on them doing it in the kitchen or something.”  
“Sadly, sometimes one person being happy doesn’t make the other person happy.” Joel replies.  
“Shut up and keep dancing.” Ray chuckles as he grinds against Joel.  
Joel bites his lip, letting his lip slip between his teeth then asks “Are you sure you used to only work at Gamestop?”  
“Positive.” Ray chuckles as he turns around to face Joel.  
Ray dances close to Joel, looking into the other man’s eyes.  
“You’re a professional. I might be out of a job if you keep this up.” Joel chuckles.  
“Trust me, you’ll still have a job, Mr. Silver Fox.” Ray jokes.  
Joel rolls his eyes “I hate you.” His tone not as serious as he would’ve like it to be because the grin on Ray’s face made his heart melt.  
“Of course you do.” Ray chuckles.  
The song ends and Ray wraps a leg carefully around Joel and leans up and kisses the dark haired man on the lips.  
Joel’s eyes go wide for a moment before fluttering shut, not caring what the next song is, only indulging in the warm feeling from Ray’s smooth lips against his.  
If Silver Fox wasn’t a bad nickname, Cradle Robber was going to to be worse.


	6. Mr. Silver Fox and Mr. Great Pervert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a re-post because when I tried to post it, everything went wrong so, I'm posting it now.

They part and Ray bites his lip, trying to hide a smile as he looks away and outside the window to the mid day sky. The sun is high in the sky, lighting up the city in a warm glow, Ray is glad that he’s not out there because it’s starting to get hot and inside of Joel’s room even though things are heating up the room itself is cooled down by the air conditioning.  
Joel puts a hand on Ray’s face and turns his face to face Joel’s as the older male feels a buzz go through his body, like warm honey in his veins, making him feel warm inside and out. He holds back the urge to kiss Ray again, to feel that warm burn in his body.  
Ray let’s go of his lower lip, he licks his top lip and smiles, then leans in once more and kisses Joel. His hands trailing on the older man’s body.  
Joel kisses back harder, starting to take steps towards the bed, Ray following him by stepping backwards, not breaking the kiss.  
Ray feels the bed at the back of his thighs and sits down on it, Joel leaning over to continue kissing Ray, holding onto the younger male’s tanned shoulders.  
Ray breaks the kiss to lie down on the bed, his face flustered and a smile pinned on his lips.  
He shimmies up the bed and waits for Joel to climb on top. Joel gets on top of Ray and continues to kiss him, his fingers spread along Ray’s creamy mocha skin, feeling the warmth on it that Joel could always feel when he touches Ray.  
The older man hopes that Ray doesn’t do this all of his clients because he’ll make so much more money if he does, the way he kisses leaves Joel’s head spinning, his smile and charm could leave Ray with a pocket full of cash. Joel just hopes that Ray sticks to the pole and nothing more but with a body like his and a gleaming smile Joel can only hope for the best.  
When they part, Joel rests his forehead against Ray’s feeling the younger male’s breath against his face, not minding that he smells like one dollar burritos at Taco Bell.   
It only begs the question of what Ray’s diet really is but, Joel will save that for later. For now he’s in bed with Ray whose breath is sharp and heavy from all the kissing.  
They’re closeness makes Ray’s chest bloom with warmth, filling him up. He’s never been this close with a guy before, he mostly went out with girls under the agreement that he was gay and he’ll do all that stereotypical “gay things” if she just kept quiet about it, most of the time they said to leave out that part of the agreement and promised to keep his secret under tight lock. ray can only imagine how much experience Joel has from being the business for so long and being as attractive as he is.  
Ray breaks the kiss for a moment to whisper “You’re so hot. I’m surprised you don’t have women all over you” before placing his lips on Joel’s lips once more.  
“Well, I think it helps that I’m gay.” Joel replies, after breaking the kiss.  
“I guess I’m a lucky guy then.” Ray breaths out with a sloppy grin on his face.  
Joel smirks and replies “Well, if there was any guy I’d want to be with, it would be you, like damn you’re hot.”  
Ray chuckles “You’re pretty fucking fine as well. Fuck, I’m a lucky guy.”  
Joel twirls his fingers in Ray’s dark hair before pointing out “Could say the same about me. I guess I’m shitting horse shoes because I’m that lucky. I have a hot little Puerto Rican on top of me, in my head and half naked, plus I now work with him.” Then kissing Ray again.  
The feeling of Joel’s long pale fingers in Ray’s hair feels good and soothing almost, if he did that all day Ray would be content, even just the feeling of Joel’s fingers leaves him content.  
Ray doesn’t know how long they lay there kissing but every moment feels like an hour of warmth and comfort.  
Joel parts the kiss, looking to Ray with a flushed face and a smile filled with teeth. Ray can feel; the thumping in Ray’s chest.   
Ray places another kiss on Joel’s cheek, his cheeks feeling hot.  
Joel rubs the sore spot on Ray’s side to sooth it and the feeling is a bit painful but the comfort from Joel’s tough makes it better.  
Joel’s fingers linger on Ray’s tanned skin and Ray asks “Now what? We can keep kissing but, do you want to do something else?”  
Ray can see Joel’s red face, flushed with embarrassment from the kiss. The song changes to some sort of electronic music with a thumping that Ray can feel in the back of his head.  
“Uhhh, do you play video games?” Joel asks, moving his hands away from Ray’s skin and moving them to behind Ray’s head.  
“Yeah, I used to work at Gamestop. It’s kind of a given.” Ray replies, giving a chuckle.  
Joel slowly takes his hands away from Ray and asks ‘Do you want to play some video games?”  
“Sure, don't be so red, Joel. I liked the kiss, you’re really good at it.” Ray smiles.  
“Thanks.” Joel nods, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
Ray thinks it’s funny how someone with so much confidence on stage can get so embarrassed over a single kiss.  
“Let me get my clothes on and we’ll go to the living room.” Ray smiles before picking up his shirt and pulls it on.  
Joel leads Ray to the living room and Ray sits down on the couch, getting comfy against the leather of it.   
“What game?” Joel asks, going back to his normal self.   
The red from his cheeks gone as he leans against the wall by the television and looks at Ray.  
“Call of Duty?” Ray suggests, remembering seeing the title in the stack on the floor.  
Joel replies “Sure.” Before leaning over and grabbing the game before slowly standing back up, Ray’s eyes on the older man’s ass.  
Ray smirks as he watches Joel put the game in and fiddle with the television so it’s on the HDMI setting before sitting down beside Ray, grabbing one of the controllers that’s lying on the coffee table and hands it to Ray.  
“Should have at least some power in it.” Joel comments as he hands it to Ray.  
“Thanks.” Ray smiles.  
Joel gets up and says “First account.”  
“It’s the only account.” Ray points out.  
Joel smirks “Even better.” Then walks back to the bedroom.  
Ray clicks the first account “JoeAct”, wondering where the name came from.  
Joel returns with an extra controller and Ray asks “Want me to sign into mine from here so both of us can play?”  
“Sure, would you mind having you account on my xbox?” Joel asks.  
“We just did some stripper dances in your room and you’re fine with that but, you’re worried that I’ll be upset that my account is on you Xbox, you’re odd Joel.” Ray chuckles.  
“I like to ask first.” Joel defends “I like to be nice sometimes.”  
“You’re so full of it, Joel.” Ray teases.  
He playfully punches Joel in the arm, smiling at him. He then types in his gamertag and password and Joel places a small kiss on his temple, feeling the soft, warm skin underneath his lips. He wonders how Ray keeps his skin so soft.  
“Can’t keep your lips off of me?” Ray asks, as he hits ‘enter’.  
“Shut up, and I can, if I wanted too.” Joel points out before placing another kiss on Ray’s face.  
They start to play, Ray handing Joel the controller that is player on and connected to his account and Joel gives him the other controller.  
They start to play, Ray fully concentrating on the screen while Joel is less focused, catching glances at Ray and how focused his is, with his forehead creased and his hands tight on the controller, his lip between his teeth as his eyes lock with the big screen television.  
Joel looks back to the television and comments “You’re really good.”  
“Is that how you impress everyone?” Ray chuckles, nudging Joel in the shoulder.  
“Maybe.” Joel simply replies with a shrug.  
They continue to play and Joel asks “How much would someone have to pay you to have sex with a dude?”  
“Why would you ask that?” Rat asks arching an eyebrow in confusion.  
‘I’m just asking.” Joel responds, mentally hitting himself for asking such a stupid question.  
Ray smirks and replies “Well, I'd have to say two hundred and fifty thousand dollars, and the dick would have to be ten inches.”  
Joel chuckles “Sounds like you’re planning your perfect date with a lot of details but, seriously ten inches?.”  
Ray nods “Go big or go home, that’s what I always say.”   
Joel shakes his head “Whatever you say, let’s hope that someone pays you that money.” then chuckles.  
Ray chuckles and leans over and asks quietly “Do you have two hundred and fifty thousand dollars and a ten inch dick?” Then flutters his eyelashes at Joel seductively but, comes off a comedic.  
Joel’s face goes red, starting to burn with embarrassment and replies “I...I..I, fuck man. Holy shit! How do I answer something like that?”  
Ray starts to laugh, his voice echoing through the apartment, over the low murmur of the game that it currently being left unattended.  
“No worries, oh fuck you’re so red.” Ray smirks before leaning over and kissing Joel’s cheek.  
“Are you serious though? If someone went to the club and paid two hundred and fifty thousand dollar and had a ten inch dick you would do it?” Joel asks.  
Ray shrugs “Depends how he looks, I have to look at that while we fuck.”   
“You’re picky as fuck.” Joel chuckles.  
“Well at least I have standards, if I want someone to fuck me in the ass, I want it to be the right person not just any guy.” Ray explains.  
Joel smiles “Maybe you’ll find a rich, handsome bastard with a big dick. I bet there are some out there.”  
Ray starts to laugh, having to let go of the controller and wrap it around his stomach as his laughs echo through room.  
“Maybe, all handsome rich bastards with ten inch dicks always go to strip clubs, right?” Ray asks sarcastically.  
Joel replies chuckling “Yeah, some of them even work there.”  
Ray’s expression drops and asks “What?”  
Joel’s face goes red and stammers “I’m not talking about me or anything, I was ju..Just making a joke.”  
“Do you have two hundred and fifty thousand dollars and a ten inch dick?” Ray asks, playfully nudging Joel in the ribs with his elbow.  
“N..No! Well, I h..H..Have one of those requirements.” Joel stutters.  
“You are handsome, and you do have a nice place. Do you have the dough then?” Ray chuckles.  
Joel starts to laugh and responds “I’ll let you be the judge of that.”  
“Did you just ask me to sex?” Ray asks, arching an eyebrow at Joel.  
Joel’s face grows even more red and his eyes go wide, realizing what he just said.  
“Because if you did, I’d have to have a rain check on it, I’d at least want to go on a date with you. See if you do have the money or the dick size.” Ray jokes, winking at Joel.  
“You’re such a pervert, Joel.”  
“Hey, I’m a great pervert.” Ray counters.  
Joel gives him a look and replies “What? How is that even possible?”  
Ray hits the heel of his hand against his forehead and says ‘Nevermind, that was ridiculous.”  
Joel pats the younger male on the back and kisses him on the cheek before saying “Well, if there was such a thing as a great pervert, you’d be one.”  
“Never bring this up again.” Ray urges.  
“Well, only if you never bring up Silver Fox again.” Joel suggests.  
Ray holds out his hand and says “Deal.”  
Joel nods and shakes Ray’s hand tightly before Ray leans over and kisses Joel on the lips and pushes Joel onto his back.  
Joel drops the Xbox controller onto the floor before wrapping his arms around Ray’s middle, keeping him close to his chest. Ray’s teeth graze across Joel’s bottom lip which makes him shudder. Ray’s fingers roam through Joel’s messy dark hair that feels soft and smooth in his fingers, Joel’s hair thick and feel so nice as Ray’s fingers glide through the strands with ease.  
Joel parts the kiss and asks “Want to continue this in the bedroom?”  
“Sure, why not Mr. Silver Fox.” Ray chuckles.  
Joel gives him a look before countering “I can say so myself Mr. Great Pervert.”   
Ray rolls his eyes and responds “I hate you.”  
“You’ll hate me less once we’re in bed, now come on.” Joel smirks as he drags his fingers carefully against Ray’s bare skin.  
“Two half naked men on a couch about to go into a bedroom that has a stripper pole, how could things get any better.” Ray chuckles before placing another small kiss on Joel’s face.  
He soon gets up and stretches out his back, Joel seeing how flexible Ray is before the younger male grabs Joel’s hand and helping the older man off of the couch before leading him back to the bedroom. Joel hopes that Ray will cash that rain check sooner rather than later as he watches Ray’s ask move from side to side as they get closer to Joel’s bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Gavin approaches Ryan’s apartment with his hand around the key in his jean pocket, a question on his mind, a question of why. Why does Ryan want him to come over to his place, when they always go to the Brit’s place?   
The only reason had to be the boring contract deals that Gavin usually falls asleep to, until of course Ryan wakes him up with a pinch on the arm or a slight slap to the face, usually followed by sex. Gavin doesn’t care about the deals in the contract, all he wants to do is dance and occasionally go home with Burnie for the night.   
The thought of Burnie makes the Brit smile, he’s caring to say the least, with his penthouse suite that holds more windows than walls, furniture that may look new but is just comfy as he couch in his own apartment.   
Burnie didn’t always want to have sex, sometimes he just wanted to make sure that Gavin ate, worried about the younger male’s skinny frame, asking if he’s doing it so he can “keep up with appearances.” Gavin, of course, always laughs and replies that he isn’t, besides he’s more lean that skinny. Burnie’s there no matter what, making sure he eats, is taken care of, and Gavin will happily enjoy it without a compliant.  
He finds himself impressed with how Burnie does everything for himself, except for the cleaning his suits he supposed, leaving that to the dry-cleaning ladies that Gavin has seen him talking to.   
Gavin sees Burnie as a kind man, not abusive and mean. His touch is warm and accepting, kissing away any marks that Ryan leaves on the Brit’s tanned skin when Gavin tries to hide them, crying into Burnie’s arm and mumbling words like “dirty” and “bloody whorish,” Burnie trying his best to comfort Gavin. He never imagined an executive to be so gentle.  
Gavin couldn’t really say the same for Ryan, Ryan was tough, very tough. The man knows how to play with people like chess pieces. Gavin knows that he’s immune to it, however, knowing that Ryan would never use him for some sort of purpose or end game. Sure, he doesn’t spend the night at his apartment and only comes over for sex, but Gavin knows that Ryan cares deeply for him.  
He loves the feel of Ryan’s hands on his skin; it’s rough and hard rather than Burnie’s soft touch, afraid to leave a mark on Gavin because he knows how much the Brit hates wearing makeup in order to cover the bruises up. Ryan doesn’t care if he bruises Gavin, he likes it, he likes leaving Gavin with love bites along his neck and hips. He sees it as ownership of the Brit’s body, marking it to show to everyone that Gavin is taken for good.  
He stops in front of the cream and tan coloured door before letting out a breath, Ryan lived in a swanky apartment across town and it took Gavin a good hour and a half to get there. Thankfully, it was always worth his while.  
He remembers finding Ryan, purely by accident.   
He had been running, the air going into his lungs feeling more and more restricted with each puff. He owed some guy money with gambling bets and he was long overdue from the cash so things had gotten a little violent.  
By the time Gavin started running he already had a black eye and a bleeding lip, one of the guy’s lackeys got a good shot at the Brit’s face which made him go flying back, seeing stars in the process.  
The Brit quickly got up and started to run, hearing shouts and swears close behind him. He managed to get out of the falling apart building and high tail it down the street; but he did not get far due to the throbbing in his head. He bumped into Ryan who he tried to back away from, but the older man assured that he meant no harm.  
When the lackeys caught up to Gavin, they froze at the sight of Ryan as he placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. He asked them what they were doing and before anything, they ran off.  
Gavin said he wasn’t feeling too well and Ryan commented on how skinny Gavin looked and offered to take him to his apartment and Gavin would accept anything at that moment even if that man scared off two thugs. Gavin took up the offer and now would say that this tan door was the start of their relationship, past it lays memories of lust and recovery.  
After they got to his apartment Ryan cleaned him up and that’s when the Brit fell in love with and the way his hands felt on his skin as he was placing small bandages on Gavin’s lip trying to make him stop from licking them after he applied them, commenting that he should put a dog cone of Gavin’s head.  
The thought makes Gavin chuckles before he unlocks the front door and opens it, welcoming in the smell of coffee and cooked food.  
“Hello, Gavy.” Ryan’s sultry voice rings in the Brit’s ears.  
Gavin looks to the kitchen to find Ryan with his back turned to the stove, wearing a white tank top and plaid boxers.   
He snickers at the resemblance of his Minecraft character as he gets off his sneakers.  
“What’s so funny, Gavy?” Ryan asks as he flips the hamburger in the pan.  
“You look like your bloody Minecraft character, Ryan.”  
As Gavin gets closer to his lover, he sits on top of the granite countertop with his legs dangling over the edge, not quite making it to the tiled floor of the kitchen. He sees Ryan smiling which makes him smile as well.  
“You’re making burgers, love?” Gavin asks, swinging his feet, occasionally hitting his heels with the white cupboard doors.  
“No, Gavy, I’m making dog food for the next time you want to get into pet play.” Ryan replies, looking to Gavin to see a blush on his cheeks.  
“I’m serious, Ryan.” Gavin says, looking down at his legs with embarrassment crossing his face.  
“Gav, I told you not to be ashamed of your kinks. You’re not a defect or gross, everyone has their kinks, don’t worry. This is just a late dinner. Burns said that you haven’t been eating while you're over at his place.” Ryan assures, placing a small kiss on Gavin’s lips.  
“I know, Ryan, I know. I’m just afraid of pushing it too far by accident.” Gavin shrugs, coyly looking at his lover.  
“You won’t, I know more kinks then you can wrap your little head around.” Ryan assures before turning back to the cooking hamburger, which he picks up with the spatula and puts it on a clean plate, putting another frozen patty onto the hot pan.  
“I bet you do, Ryan. So why did you want me here tonight? This has been the latest you’ve called me to come over, you even booked me for the night.” Gavin asks.  
“I just wanted to see my Gavy, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, let alone seen you stark naked at the foot of my bed.” Ryan purrs, making Gavin blush.  
Gavin places a kiss on Ryan’s cheek before replying, “Well, I do like it when you can’t take your eyes off of me.”  
"Do you like when I use the collar on you?” Ryan asks, with a glint in his eyes.  
“When you swing it around as you walk in with it as if I’m some sort of dog, you have that look in your eyes like you want to pin me to the bed and fuck me. You always have that possessive glint in your eyes.” Gavin responds, a smirk play at his lips.  
Ryan finishes cooking the second patty before putting it on the plat with the first one.  
“Are you hungry?” He asks, before turning off the stove and grabbing two hamburger buns from a bag near the other side of the stove.  
Gavin nods. “I didn’t eat because you said that you wanted to make dinner for me.”  
Ryan turns to him and asks, “Did you eat anything?”  
“I had breakfast and some crackers and cheese before my classes.” Gavin replies.  
“Good, I don’t want you to stop eating because that could really harm you and you are my most prized dancer.” Ryan smiles, before handing the plate of hamburgers to Gavin.  
Gavin blushes at the compliment; he likes being called the best dancer because he has come a long way since he went under Ryan’s wing. He used to hit his head against the pole; he is still surprised that Burnie took interest in him at all.  
Gavin brings the burgers to the plush, leather couch and places the plate on the glass and wood coffee table.   
Ryan comes in with ketchup and mustard, placing them by the table before sitting down.  
Gavin quickly snatches the ketchup bottle and puts it on one of the burgers, he puts it down before grabbing the mustard bottle and putting not as much onto his burger, not liking too much of the tart taste of the mustard.  
Ryan smiles as he grabs the bottle of ketchup and puts some on his burger before grabbing bottle of mustard and putting them back in the fridge.  
Gavin starts to eat his burger, not waiting for Ryan to return.  
He soon returns and sits down beside the Brit, noticing the smear of a mix ketchup and mustard on the side of his lover’s face. The older man leans over and presses his lips against Gavin’s cheek, placing kisses along it till he licks the ketchup and mustard mix, he moves back to see the red spreading across the Brit’s cheeks.  
He likes seeing how he can push his Gavin’s buttons, seeing the blushes and the dilated pupils, along with the moans and dirty words that spew from his lover’s lips.   
“That’s better.” Ryan purrs.  
Gavin lets out a little squeak before taking another bite of his burger in an attempt to play it off as cool.  
“You are adorable, Gavy, you always want to play it off as cool, even on stage. Speaking of on stage, I wanted to speak to you about your contract, but you always seem to doze off when I merely mention the word.” Ryan chuckles before taking a bite from his burger.  
Gavin looks to Ryan with a pout as he asks “Do we have to, Rye?” He always uses that affectionate nickname when he wants to get out of something.  
Ryan swallows the food in his mouth before putting his burger back on the plate then wiping his hands on his boxers.  
“I’ll keep is short and sweet.” Ryan promises as he puts an arm around Gavin and traces his pointer finger across the Brit’s tanned cheek.  
“Fine.” Gavin groans, rolling his head back.  
Ryan chuckles and places a kiss on Gavin’s cheek before moving his face away.   
“I just want to say that I was thinking of maybe you getting a little bit more pay for your works at the Burns residence, you have been going there more often and Burns and I have discussed that you get a bit more money out of your nights spent with him. He does have a lot of affection towards you. I maybe have some competition.” his voice becomes low, almost threatening, “Maybe Burnie is already competition. Do you love him, Gavin?”  
Gavin freezes up and shakes his head, he’s never really thought about Burnie in that way. He looks up the businessman, he also does comfort him in times of need like when Gavin doesn’t do too well on his mid-term exam or isn’t able to finish his paper and give him this warm feeling that pulses through his chest, but he never thought about associating Burnie with love.  
“You do not love him, Gavin?” Ryan asks, taking a light hold of Gavin’s face and moving it so it faces Ryan, his icy blue eyes looking at the Brit.   
“I only look up to him; he does feed me after all and did help me with my papers.” Gavin responds, instantly regretting what he just said.  
Gavin was to never admit the other activities that him and Burnie do, it was only to be purely sex, just them in bed until Burnie comes then Gavin has to leave with the cash, but that was rarely the case.  
Gavin soon learnt that Burnie liked to cuddle and that only started the emotional relationship that they formed.  
“He doesn’t pay to babysit, Gavin, he pays for sex and pays a lot for it. Are you scamming him out of money?” Ryan asks, his tone almost offended.  
“It was only once, he thought I was starving myself and he could see my anxiety in my eyes. He offered, Ryan, he offered to help, I would never scam money out of him.” Gavin assures.  
Ryan leans in and kisses Gavin on the lips, wrapping his powerful arms around the Brit’s shoulders, his grip tight around him like a snake wrapping itself around his shoulders, constricting him.  
“Alright, Gavy, Burns is a good man and he hasn’t complained about you once, only good things.” Ryan replies, his grip loosening on his lover.  
“I hope so; he is very good to me.” Gavin responds.  
“I just don’t want my customers to be taken advantage of as much as my employees. He hasn’t complained so you must be doing your job right.” Ryan explains, his tone becoming softer.  
Gavin nods, understanding Ryan’s concern.  
The older man doesn’t own a brothel , but a strip club and what he does with Gavin is something new and he doesn’t want to screw it up as much as he doesn’t want his dancers to steal the wallets of their customers or have a customer assault one of the dancers.  
“Now, let’s stop talking about him and let me see your body. You’re going to get more money and tonight I’m going to get more sex.” Ryan chuckles.  
Gavin smirks. “Why do you think that I’ll give it to you?”  
Ryan moves Gavin so he is laying on the couch, his arms behind his head.   
“How do you feel about it now?” Ryan asks, licking his lips.  
“You know how to make a bloody boy like me swoon.” Gavin responds with a wicked grin.  
The older man climbs on top of Gavin, running his fingers run up Gavin’s chest from under his shirt, feeling the hairs under his fingertips.  
“I’ve always wondered why you never waxed this.” Ryan asks.  
“Adds to my charm, no one has complained but you.” Gavin chuckles.  
Ryan leans over so his head is close to Gavin’s ear as his whispers, “Well, none of them are your boss.”   
His voice low and seductive.  
“Sex isn’t going to make me wax it, Ryan.” Gavin responds.  
“That’s good, because I don’t want you to. Like you said it adds to your charm.” Ryan smiles before leaning over to the Brit to kiss him on the lips.  
Ryan presses more weight on Gavin as he becomes comfortable, trapping Gavin’s lanky legs between his own as they deepen the kiss, Ryan’s tongue running across Gavin’s bottom lip.  
“Look at you, look at you, my Gavy.” Ryan groans as he breaks the kiss.  
“Look at you, Ryan. You’re bloody fantastic.” Gavin grins.  
Ryan slowly gets off his lover and the Brit groans with the absence of the older man’s weight on him.  
“Come on, Gavy. I don’t want to have sex on the couch, let’s go the bedroom, also that’s where all of your toys are.” Ryan assures, running a hand through the Brit’s hair.  
Gavin whines at the term “toys,” he wasn’t one to admit, but he is very kinky when it comes to sex.   
He likes getting his hair pulled and tied up; he likes being left at someone’s mercy. Maybe that has to do with his attraction to Ryan. He likes someone who has power over him, being used, fucked over and over again till he’s begging to come, that’s the kind of stuff he gets off on , but he’d never admit to anyone, except Ryan and Burnie.  
Ryan helps the Brit up and they go to Ryan’s bedroom, when Ryan opens the door, the only words that Gavin could use to describe the bedroom are that it could fit a king.   
It was spacious with carpeted floors and dark grey walls with paintings hanging on them to add colour to the otherwise black and white room.  
Gavin goes ahead and flops onto the bed, putting his hands behind his head.  
Ryan smirks. “You look comfy.”  
The Brit wiggles a bit to show that he’s getting comfy.  
“Yes I am.” He grins.  
Ryan walks over, taking off his tank top in the process, showing off more of his upper body to the Brit, making him lick his lips.  
“Like what you see, Gavy?” he asks, his voice sultry.  
Gavin nods before he moves his hands and unbuttons the front of his jeans and unzipping the fly with a small ‘zip’ noise then pulls off the form fitting jeans.  
“Always with those skinny jeans.” Ryan comments.  
“I thought you liked them.” Gavin chuckles before he throws the jeans off to the side.  
Ryan crawls on top of Gavin and replies, “I like them when they’re in a ball on my floor.”   
His breath against Gavin’s ear makes the man underneath him shiver and goose bumps start to prick at his skin.  
Ryan helps Gavin get his t-shirt off, leaving both men in their boxers, making out.   
Gavin wraps his arms around Ryan’s middle, feeling the muscles in his back move as the older man starts to rock his hips, their cocks brushing up against one another.  
Ryan breaks the kiss then leans over to Gavin’s neck and starts to place hard kisses along the side, scraping his teeth across the tanned skin, taking in his scent, noticing that Gavin is using a different cologne.  
“Ryan…” Gavin trails off as his eyes flutter shut.  
“What is it, Gavy?” Ryan asks, his mouth now close to the shell of Gavin’s ear.  
Gavin slowly opens his eyes, his mouth slightly agape as he responds, “Fuck me.”  
“Okay, Gavy. We have to make it a quickie though, we’ll use toys tomorrow. I have to finish some work stuff soon.” Ryan responds, his hand inching towards the Brit’s hair.  
Gavin nods and Ryan moves off the Brit’s body so the younger male can get on all fours. Ryan watches Gavin get himself ready, with his arms wrapped around the soft pillow and his face buried in the soft fabric.  
Ryan puts an arm under Gavin’s waist, pulling him up so he’s on his knees.  
“Stay still, Gavy.” Ryan hushes, rubbing Gavin’s back with his other hand as he moves his first arm from under the Brit’s waist.  
As he rubs circles onto the tanned back of his lover he leans to his nightstand and with one hand gets the drawer open then grabs the small bottle of lube, feeling that the bottle is nearly empty. He closes the drawer then straightens himself out so he can cover his dick with the lube.  
Ryan puts the bottle down to pull off the boxers from the Brit’s ass then taking his off so he can get a good view of his cock, the boxers hanging from his calf.  
“Are you ready, Gavy?” The Georgian man asks before he flips open the cap of the bottle of lube.  
Gavin moves his head away from the pillow to respond with, “Yeah.”  
Ryan smears some onto his middle and pointer finger before putting it inside of the Brit, getting past the tight ring of muscles.  
“Even after getting fucked by two different men all the time, you’re still as tight as you ever been.” Ryan praises as he starts to finger Gavin’s hole.  
Gavin moans, loving the feeling of Ryan’s finger inside of him. He makes his muscles clench around the older male’s fingers, which makes Ryan make a small noise of delight, liking what Gavin is doing.  
Ryan starts to move faster, jerking off his cock as the same time. He starts to spread his fingers a bit, making room for his bulkier cock.  
“C’mon, Rye. Please fuck me already. You know I’m always ready for you, you’re being such a bloody tease..” Gavin whines.  
Ryan places a hard kiss on the Brit’s ass cheek before taking a small nip at it, which in turn makes the Brit moan.  
“You are so impatient, I should just leave you like this. Naked with nothing to conceal your little slutty body. Maybe I should just invite everyone over and have them watch me fuck you, bite your neck, leave those dark marks all over you neck to show who you belong to. Who fucks you, who makes you feel good, who owns you.” Ryan teases before he slowly takes his fingers out of Gavin’s hole, making the Brit groan.  
The Brit’s hole tightens a bit with the absence of Ryan’s fingers.  
Ryan wipes them on Gavin’s boxers before using his hand that was once jerking himself off to cover his cock in lube, making sure every inch is covered, not wanting to hurt the Brit in the process.   
Even though they both like it when Gavin is marked up and bruise, Ryan would never make having sex with him uncomfortable to Gavin, it’s meant to be enjoyed by the both of them.  
Ryan positions himself at Gavin’s entrance, slowly moving himself inside of his lover, inch by inch until the Brit manages to have ever inch inside of him.  
Ryan starts to move his hips, making Gavin moan and tighten himself around the Georgia man's thick cock.  
“You feel so good, Gavy. You love having cock in you, don’t you? You love being fucked into the mattress, you like having your body covered in marks. I bet if I let you wear a collar on stage, you would easily do it, hell if I let you wear a collar anywhere you’d do it because it gets you off.” Ryan growls as he starts to move faster, keeping on hand on Gavin’s hip while he jerks him off with the other.  
Gavin squeals in pleasure, feeling his now achy cock finally getting attention. He loves having Ryan’s hands on his cock, making pleasure shoot through his body.  
“I’ll take that as a yes. I bet if I put you on stage, naked with your hole all lubed up, your hands tied to the stage and your legs spread apart, you’d like that. If I let anyone have you on that stage for free, you’d get off on it, but you wouldn’t be allowed to touch yourself. Maybe I should start a glory hole in the bathroom, someone sticks their dick in that hole and you suck them off, no questions asked, you would like that would you?” Ryan growls as his nails dig into the Brit’s thigh.  
Gavin lets out a small moaning noise, pleasure washing over him like a tidal wave, sending him under the current, letting the pleasure cover him from head to toe in warmth.  
He likes the idea of having a glory hole in the club, Gavin stationed at it. Sucking any dick that goes through it, licking it and suck on it until he feels the come shoot down his throat, not minding if his gag reflex acts up.  
“You can’t say no to cock, can’t you?” Ryan asks, enjoying the feeling of Gavin’s tight hole around his cock.  
Gavin shakes his head, letting out another moan as Ryan starts to rock his hips faster and his nails dig deeper in his tanned thigh.  
“That’s right, Gavy because you’re on mine. You only fuck yourself on this cock.” Ryan growls.  
Gavin moans as grips the pillow tighter, his moans muffled by the pillow. If Ryan had his way, he would have that pillow as far away from Gavin as possible so all of his neighbours can hear their lovemaking.  
“Rye!” Gavin moans out, his mind flooded with lust and his cheeks red from having his head covered with the pillow and from the pleasure that is shooting up his body.  
“Shush, I’m going to come soon, Gavy. You are so hot. You look so good on my sheets and on the pole. I’m so glad I found you and I’m so glad that I get to have you. I get to fuck you and have you as my own.” Ryan pants as he starts to move both his hand and his hips faster.  
Gavin whimpers as he gets moved back and forth on the bed, clinging to the pillow that is again covering his face.  
Ryan moves as fast as he can, Gavin’s moans and barley drawn out swears getting him towards his orgasm.  
He yells out a loud “Gavin!” then comes inside of his lover, still numbly moving his hand to get the Brit to his own orgasm, which ends up on the sheets.  
Ryan wipes the sweat from his forehead before he slowly slides out of Gavin. The Georgian man grabs his tank top that is hanging off the side of the bed to wipe away all of the sweat, the puts the tank top back on the bed before looking at a slumped over Gavin.  
Covered in sweat, his hair wild and looks like it’ll never go back to normal, his hips still up in the air, but the rest of his body is laying on the mattress, and his breathing hard and in pants.  
Ryan grabs the blanket at the foot of the bed and places it over Gavin, tucking the younger male in.   
Gavin snuggles with the blanket, dropping his hips and turning to his side so he can face Ryan.  
“You are amazing.” Ryan purrs, running his fingers through Gavin’s sweaty hair.  
The Brit leans to give a quick kiss on Ryan’s cheek.  
“You’re sweaty.” Gavin yawns.  
Ryan responds, “Well, you are just as sweaty, Gav.”  
Gavin snuggles closer to him and replies, “But I still look bloody cute.”  
Ryan puts a hand on the Brit’s tanned back and responds, “I wouldn’t go that far.”  
The Brit lets out a yawn and Ryan lets go of him for a moment to pull the blankets over him as well so he can feel Gavin’s warm body against his.  
“Good night, Rye.” Gavin yawns, feeling Ryan’s warm yet sweaty body against his.  
Ryan places a kiss on Gavin’s forehead before closing his eyes and starting to fall asleep.  
Gavin feels happy even with come leaking down his thighs, he feels warm and safe in Ryan’s arms and that makes him smile a little bit.


	8. Pizza Place

Ray stands in front of the full length mirror in Gavin’s room, wearing his outfit that Gavin brought by this morning when he came back from Ryan’s condo for the night. Gavin came bouncing in with the box that held Ray’s outfit. The outfit is what he has to wear tonight for his first night on the job, to be honest he was expecting worse when it came to outfit. It’s revealing but, it’s pretty than what he imagined he was going to get.  
The outfit has red and black cuffs that feel snug against Ray’s tanned wrists, red, silky underwear, thankfully not a thong but, Ray is certain that he’ll at some point have to wear one, and there is also a snap on bow that is perfectly fitted around his neck, it feels like a choker but, it looks like a small bow, it feels soft against his skin and isn’t too tight so he doesn’t feel like he’s being choked.  
“You look nice.” Gavin comments, sitting on his bed with his lanky legs dangling over the edge of the bed, his toes barely touching the carpeted floor. He adds “Also I have a coat for you to wear, you’ll have to take it off on stage to reveal this.”  
“Thanks, man.” Ray nods when Gavin hands him the dark coat with red on the inside, it reminds him of Tuxedo Mask.  
After he puts it on, his examines himself in the mirror, using his hands to hold the jacket together. He asks Gavin “Where does Ryan get outfits like these? Is it a freaky sex shop in a part of town that no one goes too?”  
Gavin shrugs, not really knowing himself “I have no clue, all I know is that any new outfits are hung in the closet in his spare bedroom. I get to see them before hand, which makes me happy.”  
“They are really comfy so I’m not asking too many questions.” Ray comments, letting his hands drop to his sides, seeing his chest peeking out from the coat.   
“I know right, my ‘sir’ costume is super soft and I could easily fall asleep in it, even with the top hat.” Gavin chuckles, then looks down at his phone to reply to a text from Ryan.  
Ray buttons the middle of the jacket before turning fully around, facing the mirror after his full turn. He takes another full body look at him before turning around to Gavin who is now laying on his back with his eyes still glued to his phone, his arms outstretched and his hands holding onto the phone tightly as he reads whatever is on the screen, the glow of the screen showing that Gavin’s face is red.  
“You good, Gavin? You’re face is red as hell!” Ray chuckles then pauses for a moment and his expression drops to one of slight disgust when he asks “Did someone send you pictures of their dick?”  
Gavin instantly sits back up, putting the phone off to the side as he responds “No way, Ray, you mingy little prick.!”  
Ray starts to laugh and says “I thought I was making you uncomfortable or our boss was sending you dick pics.”  
“No bloody way, you could strike a post and I couldn't give a fuck.” Gavin responds, shrugging.  
He’s walked in on both of his roommates naked at different points in the three of them living under the same roof, or apartment ceiling.  
“So it was dick pics then?” Ray chuckles.  
Gavin groans “No, Ray, it’s just Ryan. He’s being awfully nice lately.”  
“Maybe he’s realizing that if he wants to fuck you, he needs to treat you like a person and not a dancer/sex toy. He should be nice to the person he’s fucking, I’m glad he’s being nicer.” Ray shrugs, turning back to the mirror, looking at his reflection in the mirror.  
His body is skinny, not lean like Gavin’s body, even he is a bit on the skinny side but, not like Ray. Michael said over pizza and beer/coke that it’s not odd for new dancers not to look like a stereotypical male dancer, that Ray will gain some muscle over time and that if he does, don’t become a “meathead”, more muscle doesn’t equal a good dancer. The Puerto Rican has noticed a slight change in his muscle mass because of the practicing with Joel over the last few weeks, he first saw it when he was in charge of that week’s laundry and was able to carry the two baskets down the stairs without getting tired as easily.  
It took a week and a half of practicing before Joel could make plans to go out the afternoon before his first night working at the club. His excuse that he took so long to ask Ray was that he wanted to wait till the afternoon before so he could help with Ray’s nerves and Joel did have a point, Ray is nervous but, he knows that Joel asking him out was even more nerve wrecking for the older male.Either way, Ray said yes to the request and they were going somewhere close to Rays apartment so afterward Joel could help the new dancer with pre-show preparations.  
“So, Michael said that Joel asked you out on a date.” Gavin chirps, putting emphasis on the word ‘date’ as he puts his phone back in his pocket.  
Ray looks at Gavin through the reflection of the mirror and asks “He told people?” Sounding a bit scared as he doesn’t know how to react to the news.  
“No, no, no. Only Ryan because Joel had to tell Ryan to make sure that it’s alright that two dancers are going out and Michael overheard the conversation but, he only told me because all three of us live together.” Gavin responds, not wanting to start any shit with his friends.  
“Is it okay that we go out, or will Ryan get one of his alleged assassins on our ass?” Ray chuckles.  
“Firstly, Ryan has no assassins, he’d probably do it himself. Secondly, Joel wouldn’t have asked you out if Ryan said no, you are both in the clear. He’d be a bloody hypocrite if he said no” Gavin responds.  
“Yeah, he man be a drug lord and own a strip club but, he isn’t a hypocrite that’s for sure.” Ray chuckles.  
“Did I mention that he’s been making me dinner before sex and breakfast the morning after? He even served breakfast in bed to me this morning, he is mental.” Gavin says, looking to his Puerto Rican friend.  
Ray shrugs “I’m telling you man, he’s appreciating you now. He’s realizing that Gavin Free is nobody’s booty call and that you deserve love and being pampered like the little bitch you are.”   
“I can’t believe that he’s being all nice to me now, especially the food before sex.” Gavin says, obviously surprised by Ryan’s sudden change in actions.  
“Don’t tell me about the sex but, tell me about the food. He’s been feeding you something other than his cock? Holy shit!” Ray exclaims, grinning at his friend.  
Ray feels like a fifteen year old girl for being interested by Ryan showing some other kind of emotion towards Gavin other than lust. Ray can guess that Gavin is breaking down Ryan’s thick and high walls that cover up his emotions. He always felt like Ryan just used Gavin for sex because Gavin feels like he owes the other man something because he saved the Brit’s life but, this change in Ryan’s attitude is making Ray change how he views the relationship with his roommate and new boss differently.  
“Is his cooking good at least?” Ray asks as he starts to take off the coat then folds them, having a bit of trouble because of the cufflinks on his wrists and keep getting stuck in the coat as he folds it.  
“Yeah, it’s like he used to be a secret chef or something. There’s a lot I don’t know about Ryan, he always hides his past.” Gavin responds with a shrug.  
“Cooking is a start, maybe through food he’ll open up to you. I’m glad he’s appreciating you in his own way and you’re not just some booty call for him anymore. Even though I tease you, I still care about you greatly.” Ray smiles before walking over and sitting on the bed beside Gavin.  
“If you weren’t wearing cuffs and silk underwear I would have taken it more to heart.” Gavin chuckles.  
Ray chuckles “Thanks, man. I guess wearing underwear and being serious doesn’t mix well.”   
“Is Joel visiting today?” Gavin asks, looking to his friend.  
The Puerto Rican nods “Yeah, we’re going out today.”  
“Ryan is going to take me out this weekend, he didn’t say where we are going. I don’t have to work that day.” Gavin grins, still giddy.  
“I’m glad that you’re so happy about this, about Ryan, I haven’t seen you this happy since the first time Michael and I invited you to movie night. You even kind of have the same grin, except it’s not as sloppy as when you smiled that night, you were also drunk.” Ray chuckles, nuding Gavin in the ribs with his elbow.  
“You guys would never tell me when it was and I think that you did it on purpose. You and Michael didn’t want me to be part of movie night.” Gavin nudges Ray back, knowing that they didn’t do that with cruel intentions.  
“In our defense, it’s difficult to make a duo a trio. Especially with someone who just showed up one day. Ryan asked Michael to take you in even though he saved your life but, the boss man made a good call, we really like you, you’re like our brother, we worry about you and we like spending time with you.” Ray smiles.  
“Thanks, Ray. I really hope with Ryan being all nice and all it’s for a good reason, and not for some gain. I know that I give sex to Burnie, I’m not stupid but, I don’t want to be pimped out to bloody everyone that passes by the club. I don’t want to be a prostitute, I have a relationship with both Ryan and Burnie but, I don’t want to sleep with other men and women.” Gavin admits, looking at his jean clad knees.  
“I bet he’s realizing the errors of his ways, that’s what I’ll always think. He’s realizing that you have strong feelings for him and that he has them too and he’s showing them. He’s a hard headed guy and he needed to have the message dropped into his lap. The message that you like him and you want him to like you back, and something out of it besides rough sex almost every night.” Ray reassures, patting the Brit’s t-shirt covered back.  
Gavin looks to Ray with a small frown on his face as he sighs out “I don’t only like him though, there’s also Burnie.”  
“Oh, you think that Ryan is trying to compete with Burnie on who can be the most affectionate?” Ray asks.  
Gavin nods “There are so many possibilities, Ryan doesn’t just kick start his emotions over night.”  
Ray assures “You’re over thinking things, Gav. If I were you, I’d be happy that Ryan would be giving me attention besides sex. Enjoy it, maybe he’s trying to sweeten you up to propose?”   
Gavin’s eyes lighten up “Propose?”  
Ray shrugs “I know our names have almost all of the same letters but, we’re not the same person.”  
“His name is actually James, Ryan is just a cover name so nobody finds him after hours. He told me when he showed me his diploma.” Gavin comments.  
Ray arches an eyebrow “Is diploma code for his dick?”  
Gavin’s cheeks grow red and he squeaks “No it’s not!”  
“I’m just fucking with you.” The Puerto Rican chuckles.  
“He actually has a diploma, he graduated with a bachelor's degree in acting, it was called something but, I don’t remember it. It’s surprising because I thought he would go to school for business or something since he’s a businessman.” Gavin explains, his voice going back to normal but, his cheeks still red.  
“Maybe that’s a good choice because he has to act his way through deals or something, I don’t know have the shit of the business, I’m surprised you don’t know all of his secret plans.” Ray chuckles.  
Gavin chuckles along with him and there’s a knock at the front door. Neither of the men move, thinking that it’s those door to door Mormons but, that idea was struck down when they hear Joel saying “Fuck, is this the wrong place.” then Ray’s phone lights up indicating a text as it rests on the dresser.  
Ray says ‘Fuck.” while looking at his phone, swallowing hard.  
“Joel’s here?” Gavin asks, looking to the door of the bedroom then back to his friend.  
The Puerto Rican looks back to the Brit and nods “And I’m still in my costume. Please help, talk to him until I can get changed, please.”  
Gavin quickly gets up and yells “I’m coming!” then rushes to the front door.  
Ray lets out a sigh, knowing that he owes Gavin for not letting Joel burst into the room while he looks like this. Ryan told Gavin to tell Ray to not let Joel see the outfit till tonight where he finally gets on stage.  
He quickly gets off of the bed and starts to take off the cuffs and bow, while searching for his clothes that are everywhere in the room. He was excited to finally get the outfit on that he didn’t quite leave his clothes in a neat order, which makes them blend easily with the clothes scattered around Gavin’s room. He throws the costume onto the bed, only leaving the underwear on because he seem to can’t find his boxers, wearing them isn’t that much of a hardship because they’re comfy and besides being used to get people to put dollar bills in the waistband, it covers everything it has to.  
He tugs on the clothes he can find, his shorts, socks, and t-shirt, then steals one of Gavin’s leather belts to prevent if his shorts sag during their date, revealing the red panties.  
He inspects himself in the mirror one last time before he leaves the room to find Gavin still at the front door his arm across to the other side of the door frame, stopping from Joel getting inside the apartment.  
“Hey Gavin, stop acting like a bouncer and not letting Joel in.” Ray chuckles.  
Gavin turns to his friend, his arms till resting against the door frame as he shoots back in a playful tone “Hey, I’m protecting your arse.”  
The Brit moves away and goes to the kitchen to fix himself some lunch, Joel holding the door open for Ray.   
The Puerto Rican goes to the door and smiles at Joel, eyeing him up and down with a smile on his face.  
“I’m so used to those costumes or almost naked. I like you with clothes on.”   
“It’s only a t-shirt and jeans, no big deal. I like you with clothes on too, you look nice.” Joel responds with a smile.  
Ray smiles “Thanks. Do you want to go?”  
Joel nods and watches Ray grabs his sneakers at the front door and puts them on, his ass near the older man’s legs as he ties the laces. He quickly stands up, grabbing his keys and wallet from the the side table near the couch then follows Joel out of the apartment, yelling his goodbyes to Gavin in the process.  
The pair leave the building to the outside, where the afternoon is shining high on them. The Puerto Rican links his fingers with Joel’s as they start to walk down the street to a place that they can both agree to going.  
“A date before your new boyfriend takes his turn on your pole.” Ray chuckles, partially making an innuendo.  
“I don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind that I watch tonight. I want to cheer you on, I think you should be okay because you and I have been practicing and almost every night you’ve been watching me. Also some dancers dance for a reason, most of the time it’s for the money but, Gavin dances for Ryan, making him want the kid even more. The same is for me, when I started to meet you I wanted to dance for you, I sound like such a dumbass.” Joel says, rubbing his thumb across the point between Ray’s pointer finger and thumb.  
“I don’t mind if you watch, like you said you’ve been teaching me and we’ve basically seen each other naked at this point. I would be shit if it wasn’t for you, you taught me everything I know.” Ray smiles.  
Joel runs his free hand through his hair and chuckles “You’re making me blush, I actually asked Ryan if I could teach you and it didn’t take much convincing because he thinks I’m really good. I just wanted to know you better through that, even if you left all of your clothes on, I wouldn’t mind. I just wanted to know you better because Michael and Gavin talked about you and all the shit you guys did, so I wanted to meet you and then when I met you I developed a crush, especially after I gave you a dance.”  
“You big softy. What did my friends say about me?” Ray asks, looking to Joel with an arched eyebrow.  
“That you worked at Gamestop and you hated it with every fiber in your body and you played a lot of video games, they also said that you were very skinny. They gave me shit anytime I overheard their conversations .” Joel responds with a smile.  
The older mans tops in front of a cafe, looking up to the sign as he asks “How about here?”  
Ray looks up to the sign and his eyes go wide with fear. The sign reads “RWBY Girl’s Coffee”, and Ray swallows hard.  
Joel looks to Ray to find the Puerto Rican's eyes still staring at the sign.  
It’s made of fake wood with R being printed in red, W in white, B in black, and Y in yellow.  
“Ray?” The dancer asks, gripping Ray’s hand.  
The younger male snaps out of his daze and looks to Joel asking with a confused tone in his voice “What did you say?”  
“Did something happen here?” Joel asks.  
Ray responds “I’ll tell you while we try to find another place to go, this isn’t a good place.”  
He starts to walk, Joel going along with him as they continue to walk down the street.   
They get to the next block before Joel asks “So, what happened there? Looks like a nice place.”  
“I’m not allowed in there, neither is Gavin or Michael.” Ray simply replies.  
“Why? Did you wreck the place? Did you rob it? You three don’t look like bank robbers to me.” Joel asks, stopping and looking at Ray.  
“No, nothing like that happened. Michael used to go out with one of the waitresses/part owners, Lindsay, then Michael started stripping and she didn’t mind that much that he did, it was some money in the account and she didn’t have to pull over time all the time, then Michael met Geoff. Geoff had Michael wrapped around his finger the moment my friend laid eyes on him. Before it used to be ‘Lindsay this’ or ‘Lindsay that’ then it became ‘Geoff this’ and ‘Geoff that’. Michael didn’t know what to do, he loved them both but, the bond that he shared with geoff only got stronger and he eventually broke things up with Lindsay. Obviously she was heart broken and she doesn’t want to see our faces anymore, this was a long time ago so maybe she’s gotten better but, I don’t want her and her friends beating me up in their store, they’re kind of scary.” Ray responds.  
“Oh fuck, that’s bad. I can see why it looked like you saw a ghost when you read the sign. Have you ever been with anyone?” Joel asks.  
“Nothing major, I’m better at keeping friends than relationships. I’ve been blown before in high school and shit but, no guy stuff.”  
“I guess, I could say that I’m a first?” Joel smirks.  
Ray nudges him in the ribs and responds “Also the first guy I gave a blow job too.”  
“You did very well.” Joel compliments.  
“You must think I’m a total slut.” Ray sighs.  
Joel shakes his head “No way, I’ve been with more people than you have.”  
“Slut.” Ray chuckles.  
The older man rolls his eyes, knowing that Ray is just kidding.  
They pass the next block and Ray sees a pizza place and suggests “Want to go in here?”  
“Sure.” Joel nods and they go inside, the smell of pizza wrapping around them.  
“Shit, I forgot how much I love pizza.” Ray sighs happily as they sit down across from each other in a booth.  
Joel chuckles “I know that feeling, that’s what we eat before our performances, usually one slice so we don’t hurl while doing certain moves.”  
Ray makes a face “Gross, dude.”  
“You said when you stayed over for the first time that you wanted to know the ins and outs of this gig, some are more gross than others.” Joel points out.  
Ray chuckles, thinking of an alternate meaning for what Joel said and asks “Can you get me a Coke and slice of pepperoni pizza?” then grabs ten bucks from his wallet then holds it out to Joel.  
“I’ll pay, it’s my treat.” Joel smiles before walking to the counter.  
Ray watches Joel at the counter for a moment before fixing his red underwear, feeling the silk along his dick and on his ass.  
Joel soon returns with the food and sets it down at the table before sitting down himself, smiling at Ray.  
The older dance hands a slice of pepperoni pizza on a paper plate and a can of coke to Ray, who accepts with with a smile, placing it on the table closer to him.  
“Thanks, Joel.” Ray smiles before picking up the plate and eating the pizza off of it.  
They start to eat, Ray chuckling at Joel when he gets sauce all over his chin, making a comment that he doesn’t want the sauce to get stuck in Joel’s scruff.  
“Shut up, Great Pervert.” Joel chuckles, his voice low so others don’t hear them.  
Ray gives him a look and responds “Silver Fox.”  
They both chuckles and Ray attempts to lean across the table to kiss Joel but ends up not being able to reach that far so he kisses the older man’s hand, feeling the soft skin under his lips.  
“Thank you for training me for the last little while, it means a lot to me. This job and everything is my last hope for making some kind of money, I got fired and Ryan offered me a job so I took it.” Ray thanks after he moves his lips away from Joel’s hand and goes back to eating his pizza.  
“I’d feel like a shitty person if I didn’t offer my services, also I wanted to and I wouldn’t want someone like gavin to be training you, you two would never train, no offense to you two.” Joel chuckles.  
“None taken because you’re right, we would just be playing video games.” Ray chuckles.  
Joel chuckles before taking another bite from his pizza, Ray watching the other male chew on the piece before swallowing it, Ray’s eyes wandering to Joel’s neck and how great it would look with his arms wrapped around it, his tan skin against the pale skin of Joel’s neck.  
Ray blushes as the thought of Joel’s arms holding him down and his lips attacking his neck, leaving bruising kisses along his tanned neck, making him moan.  
Joel snaps Ray out of his thoughts by asking “You excited for tonight?”  
Ray nods before opening his can of coke and taking a drink of it as if it’ll wipe his vivid image of Joel pinning him to his bed, making all those noises that Michael and Gavin make when they have their significant others over, Ray no longer be the virgin who lays in bed, covering his ears with his pillow.  
“Nervous?” The older man asks, giving a slight smile “It’s alright if you are, there’s no need to lie if you are.”  
“I’m a little bit but, I’ll keep thinking about you the whole time, and try not to get nervous about the thought of falling off the stage like last time.” Ray responds.  
Joel points out “I’m glad that healed quickly, or else we’ll be having fun trying to put makeup on that.”  
Ray smiles and finishes off his slice then takes a sip of his Coke, his eyes crinkled with happiness as he looks at the older male.  
“I heard that you got your costume today. Ryan told me, he said I couldn’t see it though. So maybe I could convince you.” Joel smirks as he takes another bite of his pizza.   
“How so?” Ray asks, arching an eyebrow.  
Joel puts the last little bit of his pizza down and grabs Ray’s hands, clasping them around the other male’s hands as he says “Please, I really want to see your costume. I can act, I’ll act surprised when I see it so Ryan won’t know any better.”  
Joel’s giving Ray a slight pout and his brown eyes gleaming, really wanting to see Ray in costume.  
“Alright but, you have to act surprised, put those acting skills to good use.” Ray responds, letting out a dramatic sigh as if he’s being forced to show Joel the costume.  
Joel let’s go of Ray’s hands and slowly gets up, leaving the rest of his food and drink behind.  
“Where are you going?” Ray asks before taking another sip of his drink.  
“Aren’t we going back to the apartment?” Joel asks, pointing to the front, glass doors.  
Ray’s face goes a bit red and he leans towards Joel and admits “I’m wearing part of it right now.”  
“Oh.” Joel simply replies, growing red in the face as well.  
“Want to see them?” Ray asks, giving a nervous smile.  
Joel responds “Not right here.”   
“No, no, no, I mean in the bathroom.” Ray responds, his voice low as he gestures to the bathrooms in the back with his head.  
Joel nods and they quickly get up, Joel quickly tossing his leftover food and drink in the trash along with Ray’s garbage before they both go to the washroom, Ray holding Joel’s hand in the process.  
They go into the family restroom and Joel locks the door behind him, and rests against it.  
“We’re fucking odd.” Joel points out.  
Ray shrugs “And life goes on.”  
Joel chuckles and watches as Ray undoes the belt he took from Gavin and before he can even get it off the older man says “You never wear belts.”  
“I had to take one of Gavin’s just incase you accidentally saw some of the underwear.” Ray responds as he drops the belt onto the tiled floor with a clattering noise.  
He unbuttons his loose jeans then slowly pulls them down past his knees, revealing the red, silky underwear underneath.  
Joel can’t tear his eyes away from the sight of a almost half naked Ray standing in a bathroom stall, his arms crossed and his cheeks stained dark red, Ryan would probably say that he’s a blushing virgin.  
“You look… Wow, they really fit you. Ryan has really outdone himself, I think he’s trying to find a new golden boy, I should probably be afraid.” Joel smiles as he rests his chin on the crook between his thumb and pointer finger, Ray getting a small glimpse at the tattoo on that hand.  
“Golden boy?” Ray chuckles.  
“The money maker, trust me, I promise you won’t end up being Ryan’s fuck toy.” Joel responds.  
Ray chuckles and his eyes wander to Joel’s figure and it makes the younger male smile.  
“I can’t wait for tonight, you’re going to be amazing.” Joel smirks, moving his hand away his chin and looking at Ray with a smile.  
“We’re really, really fucking odd.” Ray says, his pants still down the outline of his cock more noticeable.  
“How about we go back out and I’ll buy you another slice, will that make us less ‘fucking odd’?” Joel asks, with a chuckle.  
“Maybe.” Ray replies, smiling at Joel.  
The older man chuckles and looks at Ray as he pulls his pants up and grabs the belt, quickly putting it on and pulling his shirt out from tucked in his jeans.  
“You still look amazing.” Joel smiles, complimenting to the other man.  
Ray walks over to the door where Joel is standing, and presses a kiss on the older man’s brow.  
Joel moves away from the door so he can get it open, and when he opens the door it reveals a young family with a baby in tow, their eyes giving the pair confused looks as to why they were in there.  
Ray and Joel quickly leave, not wanting any comments pointed towards them, let alone stares from the baby they had.  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” Joel says over and over again as the pair sprint out of the building and down the street till they eventually stop, catching their breaths.  
“Holy shit, I can’t believe people actually use that bathroom. I’ve never seen anyone go in there once.” Ray breaths out.  
Joel laughs “I think I found the place I can never go to again.”  
Ray can’t help but, laugh along with Joel as he starts to catch his breath.  
“Y..Y..You bitch, now we can’t get pizza together.” Ray laughs.  
“Did you see that baby though?” Joel asks before finally catching his breath.  
Ray nods, holding his thighs as he still tries to catch his breath, he wasn’t in the most amazing physical shape.  
“I fucking hate babies.” Joel barks a laugh, his face still red.  
The Puerto Rican slowly lets go of his thighs before he hears Joel’s comment and starts to laugh again.  
“Babies are fucking creepy.” The younger man agrees.  
Even with embarrassment still running through his veins, he’s excited to see Joel’s reaction when he sees the whole get up that Ray will be wearing tonight at the club.


	9. Rose Takes The Pole

(9)  
The following night as the moon hangs high in the sky, the lights of the city blocking out the stars. Ray is standing in his apartment with a towel around his waist, wet hair clinging to his forehead and the back of his neck. He’s looking in the small mirror of his room as he fixes his hair. 

 

Joel told him to looks his best for tonight, all eyes will be on him because he’s new. Everyone is going to be looking at Ray so the Puerto Rican will have to show off everything he has learned over the past little while.  
Joel told him that if anyone gets too frisky tonight Ray has every right to get off the stage even if his dance isn’t over yet, it’s more important that they get whoever is harassing Ray out of the club.

 

He finishes with his hair, he looks at his big brown eyes in the mirror then his eyes linger to his chest and abdomen, imaging Joel’s arms wrapped around them, his strong, warm arms clinging to his body as his lips pressing kisses against the crook of his neck like when he first started to learn how to dance.

 

They almost went all the way that night, but they decided to take things a bit slower, Ray finds that funny because he only gave Joel head that night and in the washroom in a pizza place. Joel wants to make something out of them, not just booty call and Ray couldn’t help, but agree more, he likes Joel, even with his little quirks about ranting about the economy. No wonder he was such a hit with older people.

 

He can imagine Joel’s nails scratching along his skin, mumbling how Ryan won’t be happy about marks on his newest dancer, probably making a joke about “making a mess of it before it’s even out of the packaging”, which Ray would chuckle along to.  
Ray’s eyes flutter shut, slightly rolling his head back as if to make room for someone to attack his neck with kisses. All he can imagine is Joel, those eyes, that wild hair that Ray could easily run his fingers through for days, his strong arms that keep the Puerto Rican nice and close to the older dancer’s chest, and his cock, Ray’s only seen it twice, but he wouldn’t mind wrapping his lips around it again.  
He can imagine all of the words that Joel would spill into his ear, all of the kinky stuff the dancer is in, he’s probably seen it all anyway.  
Ray’s hand travels to the towel around his waist, which he gets off of his body and around his feet, image’s of Joel’s body on his still vivid in his mind. His hand reaches for his cock and wraps his hands around it, slowly starting to moving his hand, giving him friction against his achy cock.

 

He keeps his eyes shut, behind his eyelids is the image of one of Joel’s hands reaching for his cock, the other hand spread out across his side, holding the Puerto Rican close to the dancer.

 

Ray’s hand tightens a bit as his breath comes out in small puffs.  
“Joel.” His whimpers as he starts to jerk himself off faster. 

 

His eyes are screwed shut and his mouth slightly open. He feels pleasure running up his veins like electric currents, before he used to masterbate to gay porn, but now he has one person on his mind, Joel. Joel touching him and feeling him, and making Ray get that little leap in his chest anytime the older male comes remotely close to him.  
Ray’s grip gets tighter as he starts to feel the warmth bloom in the pit of his stomach, the images of Joel becoming more vivid as he gets closer to ogasiming.

 

“Joel, fuck.” Ray groans, wishing that the other man was here to make him feel this good.

 

He clenches his teeth and his eyes squeeze shut as he lets out a loud groan as he comes on his hand and it splatters across his stomach.  
His breath turns into deeper puffs as he slowly takes his hand off of his cock. His eyes slowly open as he looks at his hand, and how much of a mess it is.

 

“Oh, fuck.” He groans, knowing that he’s going to have to clean himself up again after he just got out of the shower.

 

The images of Joel slowly fade out of his mind as he pulls the towel back up to his hips and wipes his messy hand on the towel before going back to the bathroom.  
-  
By ten that night Ray is walking with Gavin and Michael to the club, bags carrying their costumes in hand.

 

“It feels so weird having you here.” Gavin chirps, as they walk down the street.

 

“It is. I’m nervous about being on that pole.” Ray admits, looking to his two friends.

 

Michael nudges his friend and responds “Don’t worry about it.”  
“I’m pretty sure you won’t fall off.” Gavin adds, trying to be encouraging to his Puerto Rican friend.

 

“Thanks, Gav.” Ray responds.

 

They walk up to the club, the lights shining bright, and blinking rapidly. Michael walks ahead to meet with Geoff who is standing by the door. He presses a kiss on his boyfriend’s scruffy cheek before opening his bag and pulling out a sweat shirt.  
Ray can see Geoff smile before quickly putting it on. he must’ve been cold, standing outside doing nothing.  
Gavin and Ray walk past Michael and Geoff, leaving the couple to have a moment together. 

 

As Ray walks by he hear Michael ask his sleepy eyed boyfriend “How did the bartending exam go.” and Geoff respond “Great, actually. I did really well.”, but doesn’t hear anymore because him and Gavin are inside of the club.

 

Ray notices something different inside of the club, everything has been decked out in rose pattern. The tables covered in rose tables clothes and roses in small glass vases. One the stage, the light if pink in color with red roses neatly taped to the front of the stage, with a large rose symbol on the middle of the front of the stage. As Ray looks to the bar he sees the bar having the same rose tim as the stage.

 

“What the fuck?” Ray asks. looking to his friend.

 

Gavin is looking at him with a grin and says over the thumping music “Surprise.”

 

The Puerto Rican arches an eyebrow, and the Brit adds “Ryan wanted to make your night special.”

 

“I guess my name with be the Rose.” Ray chuckles.

 

“That sounds nice, now come on, I’m pretty sure Joel wants to see your outfit.” Gavin grins as he leads to the back rooms to get ready.

 

When the pair slip behind the door to find Joel sitting on the couch with a beer in hand, wearing his outfit like the one on the poster except the button up shirt is draped over the couch, and Joel is wearing his t-shirt from this morning.

 

“Hey, Joel, I got Ray.” Gavin greets in a sing song voice.

 

Joel puts his beer down and looks over to find Ray and Gavin. “Hey, Gavin, I’m so glad you brought my boyfriend safely to me.” The dancer grins, his voice in a joking tone.

 

Ray feels his heart quicken in his chest, boyfriend, now that isn’t a term he could get tired of. Knowing that he’s Joel’s boyfriend now, makes him only want to impress the dancer even more.

 

“I’m just trying to help you out, Joel.” Gavin responds, then looks to Ray and instructs “There’s a door over there, that’s where the changing room is, hopefully you won’t see anyone’s dick, but I can’t promise you.”

 

Ray responds “Thanks, Gav. Tell Ryan I said thanks for the decorations and junk.”

 

“I can’t wait to see you in costume, Rose.” Joel pipes up, looking to Ray, playing on his new found nickname.

 

The Puerto Rican smiles “I bet you can’t wait.” He walks to the next room, opening the door to find yellow walls and tiled floors, with lockers that look straight out of the local high school, then stalls for changing beside them.

 

He sees a muscular blonde guy, with a bit of a beard across his face, getting ready, wearing short, red gym shorts, and a white tank top. He’s looking in the mirror across from the lockers, putting on the red sweatbands around his head and two around his wrists.

 

“Uh, hey.” Ray says, giving a slight wave, nervous at the much larger man near by.

 

The other man looks over, and his eyes light up as he says “You’re Ray, holy fuck you’re here!”

“Yeah.” Ray says nervously, not knowing why the other man is excited to see him, not even knowing who this guy is.

 

“Shit, sorry, I’m Blaine, I’ve heard so much about you from Gavin and Joel, especially Joel. You’re like infamous to everyone, everyone has heard about you before you got put under Joel’s wing and became his boyfriend.” The other man explains.

 

“What did they say about me?” Ray asks, arching an eyebrow. Curious about what the dark haired dancer has said about him.

 

“Only good things, I promise. I guess this isn't the best way to introduce myself, while in outfit.” Blaine chuckles.

 

“Could’ve been worse.” Ray adds, feeling a bit more easy around Blaine.

 

With the friendly smile and chuckle, Blaine seems like a nice guy, leaving Ray a little less nervous around the muscular dancer. He assures “Well, good luck dancing tonight, if Joel taught you anything, you’ll do great.” before putting the other sweatband on, before leaving the changing room.

 

Ray goes into one of the stalls, closing the door behind him. He slips out of his normal clothes, getting on the underwear and over coat, slipping back on the boots he was wearing before, then leaving the restroom to look in the mirror to get the bow on. He gets it on with ease, easier than getting it on the day before, the cuffs are soon on his wrist. He backs away from the mirror, to get a look at the outfit as a whole. Looking with the over coat on, he decides it’ll just be easier with it off for tonight, also having the thick fabric on him in the already hot building will be too hard for him.  
He takes it off and puts it over his arm, then leaving the bathroom with the bag full of his regular clothes in tow.  
When he opens the door to the other room, he is instantly greeted by a wolfish whistle, making Ray look over to where the noise came from, finding Michael with a shit eating grin on his face, a controller in hand while he sits on his boyfriend’s lap.

 

“Holy fuck, Ray, fucking look at you!” The ginger exclaims.

 

“Hey, you never say that about me.” His moustached boyfriend complains, his voice cracking half way through the sentence.

 

“I just don’t want to wear out the compliment for you.” Michael responds, looking to his boyfriend.

 

Ray doesn’t care about their bickering, all he can focus on now is how Joel is looking at him, the controller no longer in his hands, but not moving his hand to pick up the controller, his eyes fixed on Ray, who is looking back at him, warmth flowing through his veins as a blush creeps to his cheeks.

 

“Do you like it?” The younger dancer asks. His question directed to the awestruck dancer.

 

Joel quickly nods “Yeah, you look amazing, Ryan picked out a great outfit.”

 

Ray looks to his feet, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

 

“I’ll be surprised if anyone has any money left in their wallets when you finish your first dance.” Joel adds, giving the younger dancer a smile.

 

The Puerto Rican lifts his head to meet Joel’s smile “Thanks. I was worried about my wallet when I first met you.”

 

Joel chuckles and there is a knock at the door, the door opening revealing Ryan.

 

Gavin’s eyes light up and he goes over to his boyfriend who he gives a big hug to.

 

“Hey, Rose.” Ryan starts, Gavin’s lanky arms still around his neck “You’re up next, after Blaine.”

 

Ray nods and moves away from the changing room door, closer to his boyfriend.

 

“Good luck.” He says with a small smile before leaving the room, Gavin following him close behind, their fingers now interlocked.

 

“That's a new nickname. I thought you’d be the Great Pervert.” Joel chuckles.

 

Ray punches him in the arm, can’t help, but chuckle along as well.

 

“I think you’re going to do amazing, Ray.” Joel comments, smiling at his boyfriend.

 

The dancer sits beside Joel and responds “I think you’ll do great, you’re really amazing, you did teach me everything.”

 

Joel leans in and kisses the younger dancer on the lips, moving his hand to Ray’s bare thigh.

 

“You two are such fucking love birds.” Michael barks a laugh.

 

Ray flips his friend off as he continues to kiss Joel, enjoying the warm feeling on his lips.

 

“You’re going to give them crap, Mr. I-Wanted-A-Blow-Job-At- The- Front-Door.” Geoff chuckles, now holding the ginger’s hand.

 

Michael rolls his eyes “Shut up, Geoffrey.”

 

His boyfriend grins at him before feeling a kiss on his smooth jaw, feeling Geoff’s moustache tickle under his chin, must to the ginger’s displease and the bodyguard's pleasure.

 

Ray continues to kiss his boyfriend until Joel parts the kiss, looking at Ray.

 

“I think you should get ready for the dance.” Joel points out, not wanting Ray to leave, but knowing he has to.

 

The Puerto Rican dancer responds “I’m really nervous, what if I fall off the stage?”

 

Joel leans in and presses a kiss on Ray’s nose, a sign of reassurance. He explains to his boyfriend “You’ll be fine, I promise with all of my heart, you will be alright. You can do it, we’ve been practicing so hard and Ryan did all of the extra decorations to make you feel more comfortable.”

 

The dancer stands up, looking at his boyfriend. The worry still gnawing at him, but it doens’t hurt as much.

 

“Good luck, Ray. I’ll be watching, if you get nervous, just look at me and think about the practicing.” Joel smiles.

 

“Thanks, Joel.” Ray nods, feeling a bit better about going up. As he walks to the door he hears Michael say to him “Break a leg, actually, since you fell off the stage, I advise you don’t do that.”

 

He looks to his friend and says “Thanks for the reassurance.”

 

“What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t pull your leg?” Michael chuckles.

 

The dancer sticks his tongue out to his friend before exiting the room.  
Once the door closes behind him, he takes a deep breath, the sound of the music thumping in his ears, in tune with his heart beat.

 

“You can do this.” He says to himself before walking along close to the wall to the entrance of the stage.

 

He gets back stage, seeing Blaine still doing his routine, cheers being heard, mostly from women. He can only imagine the response of a lanky dancer like him.  
The muscular man’s dance finishes with cheers and Blaine walks off the stage, through the back where Ray is standing, his arms full of cash.

 

He sees Blaine walk past him, backstage. As he passes he says to Ray, barely loud enough for him to hear “Show time.”  
The smaller dancer nods, and takes a deep breath through his nose, all he has to do is keep his eyes on Joel if he gets stage fright.  
Ray slowly walks on the stage, taking a deep breath as the song starts to play. He takes every piece of information that Joel has told him in between kisses, and starts to dance. Making his way to the pole at the most upfront of the stage, all eyes on him as he starts to twirl around the pole.  
The song starts to slow down, he moves away from the pole and does a few dance moves he remembers seeing Michael and Gavin practicing in the living room, he knows that it’s not what Joel taught him, but his palms are growing sweaty and he doesn’t want to do the flagpole and slip off the pole. Once the song picks up near the end, his hands and body are back on the pole, he feels bills crumple under his feet and his eyes are locked with Joel who is sitting by the bar, a teach coat covering most of his body, concealing the outfit underneath. He attempts the flag pole with much success which prompts him to finish with the finishing pose that Joel taught him near the end of the week, perfectly in tune with the ending of the song.  
When the audio cuts, the sweaty dancer is met with applause and cheers. Ray smiles and sets his feet back down on the stage, before starting to grab all of the bills on the stage, and taking a bow then quickly getting off the stage, making sure not to spill any of the bills back onto the stage.  
When he gets off the stage he’s met by Gavin who is done up in his attire, and Ryan who has a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

“How did I do?” Ray asks, looking to the two men.

 

“Bloody fantastic, I may have some competition.” Gavin grins.

 

Ryan puts a hand on Ray’s shoulder, his grip a little too tight for his comfort, the owner explains “We have to go to my office to decide how this money will be split. Usually it would be at the end of the night, but I think we took enough for those people already.” ending with a grin.

 

Gavin chuckles “You’re lucky, Ray, I still have three songs to do.”

 

Ray responds “I better not get too comfortable with this then.”

 

The owner takes his hand off the sweaty dancer’s shoulder, wiping his hand on his suit pant leg.

 

“Gavin are you up next?” Ryan asks, looking to his boyfriend.

 

Gavin responds, snaking fingers around the other man’s bicep “Nope.”

 

“Will I see you in my office in fifteen minutes?” Ryan asks, moving his hand over Gavin’s who’s holding his bicep of his other arm, using his thumb to rub against his boyfriend’s hand.

 

Gavin leans over and presses a kiss on Ryan’s cheek, before moving away, probably going to get ready to go to Ryan’s office.

 

Ray’s glad that he can get to Ryan’s office before the owner decides to fuck his boyfriend on the desk. The new dancer didn’t want to walk into the office and smell sex in it, the smell clinging to the walls for the rest of the night.

 

“Let’s go to my office.” Ryan smiles to Ray.

 

The dancer nods, hearing the cheering of Michael’s dance as they leave the backstage.  
They quickly go to Ryan’s office, passing through the crowds of people, Ray sees that Joel is no longer at the bar, probably getting ready for his dance.  
Ryan leads Ray to his office, opening the door and gesturing for the dancer to take a seat.  
Ray sits down in a chair in front of the desk, which Ryan sits behind. As Ray sits some of the money falls from his grip.

 

“That’s a lot of money.” Ryan jokes, then gestures “Put it on this desk.”

 

Ray drops the bills onto the back before relaxing in the chair, his cold, sweaty back sticking against the chair.

 

“How much do I get?” Ray asks, wanting to know what his cut is.

 

“Eagar.” Ryan chuckles before putting the money into neat stacks, making them easier to cout.

 

Ray watches Ryan count the money, quietly counting to himself. He can hear the faint sound of dance music in the club, the thumping thudding through the walls of Ryan’s office.  
“Four hundred and twenty five.” Ryan finally says, putting the final stack down.

 

“Wait.. Four hundred and twenty five dollars?” Ray asks, perking up, realizing how much money are in those piles.

 

Ryan nods “Surprised?”

 

The Puerto Rican nods his eyes, wide eyed at his boss about how much he just made in one dance.

 

“I’ll take one hundred and nineteen, and you’ll get the rest, does that sound good?.” Ryan explains.

 

“Uh, sure.” Ray responds, knowing that he doesn’t have a choice in the matter.

 

Ryan counts the money once more, getting his share before moving the rest closer to Ray.

 

“How do I take this home?” Ray asks, pointing to the stacks of cash.

 

“You’re supposed to bring a duffel bag, put some socks or something in there as a cover up.” Ryan explains.

 

Ray admits shyly “I don’t have one of those.”

 

“Well, maybe with all of this money, you’ll be able to buy one.” Ryan jokes before opens his desk and pulling out a cloth bag and adds “Bring this back tomorrow, sometimes Gavin forgets so I have to take care of him.”

 

“You’re like his dad.” Ray chuckles as he takes the bag.

 

“Well, he is into that.” Ryan jokes back “Are you into anything, Rose?”

 

Ray blushes and stays still, feeling embarrassed by the question.

 

The owner chuckles “Don’t worry about it, it was just a joke, Rose.” 

 

The dancer nods and Ryan continues “You can go home for the night. Make sure you’re here around nine tomorrow, you’ll have to do three dances, then.”

 

“Alright, thanks for the money.” Ray says, gesturing to the bag.

 

“Rose, you earned it. Now go home, and make sure you get out of that outfit first.” Ryan responds.

 

Ray slowly gets up as he responds “Of course, sir.”

 

“Have a nice night, Rose.” The owner says as Ray leaves the office.

 

Once Ray gets outside the office into the barely lit hall, he opens his bag and sees the money inside, still not believing this was all his.

 

“Holy fuck.” He says to himself, his eyes trained to the cash inside of the bag.

 

As he looks at the money, he realizes that he could get used to this kind of money, and if it meant dancing in front of people, he would do it.


End file.
